Heaven or Hell
by XPtanjaXP
Summary: This story takes place after chapter 423 of Naruto, when Sakura realizes her feelings for Kakashi, when he was almost killed by Pain. But luckily, she could rescue him however this caused all this chaos in her heart. Rated M: mature content in later chaps
1. Saving you

Sakura POV

Can this be? Is this the famous Copy Ninja? I don't care who he is right now! I just want to save him! I won't let him die! Not while I'm around!Konoha was a ruin by now. All houses were destroyed and bodies were lying everywhere. I was shocked by what I saw. I hate Akatsuki! I hate them! Just destroying and killing like it was nothing! Like there were no people who would lose someone, they love! This s terrible! I looked around to search for injured ninjas, but something caught my eyes. Standing in a narrow street I watched a man, who wore the same clothes as Itachi did, picking up a nail and aiming for someone at the ground.

"I'll just make sure to keep my distance to you, Copy Ninja… just in case."

WHAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI? This can't be! Without thinking, I grabbed a small stone from the ground and threw it -just a second before the Akatsuki guy threw the nail- towards Kakashi's headband. Everything seemed to happen very slowly. I saw how the stone hit the headband and how Kakashi's head flew in his neck and how the nail missed his aim.

"What the hell was that?" the Akatsuki shouted.

Without thinking I was at Kakashi's side in a second.

"Sakura?" I could hear that Kakashi was surprised, but only in the negative way.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Get out of here!" he yelled at me.

"Girl, you shouldn't interrupt when adult are talking!" the other guy said.

"I will not let you kill any of my friends! " I shouted a bit too loud maybe.

"Sakura! Get away, now! He won't hold back just because you are a girl!"

Kakashi was worried, I knew that, but there is no point in worrying about me anymore! I am no longer a child who has to be protected by someone!

"Just watch me, sensei. I am done here right away," I smirked.

"These are big words for such a tiny girl, don't you think? You should have listened to what your sensei told you...I won't hold back."

"Me neither!"

Right in that moment there was a big explosion in front of me. I had only two seconds. Therefore, I hurried to get Kakashi out of the ruins and ran away as fast as possible with him on my back. I rushed out of the battlefield and towards the stone images of the Hokages where all villagers must be.

"Sakura!" I heard Izumo call when I reached the entrance.

"Let me through!" I managed to whisper. I did not notice that I had begun to cry.

Maybe it was because I nearly had to watch how my sensei died. Once we were inside, I laid Kakashi down, ripped his clothes on his left arm, and left leg away so that I could treat him. Both of them were broken. If he had not passed out on the way here, it would have hurt him like hell. Therefore, for that matter of fact I was glad that he did. As I was done with his arm and his leg, I took off his headband and tried to heal his Sharinggan, because blood was coming out of it. I sighed.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand.

"Why have you done this? You could be dead by now!" Kakashi sat up and glared at me while he still held my hand tightly. It almost hurt. Tears were forming again in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am so happy that you are okay again!"

I did not pay attention to what was going on around me. Therefore, I also did not notice the looks of the villagers and of Izumo and Kotetsu, who were watching all the time. I was just happy that he was alive. I couldn't bear it, if a friend of mine would die in front of my eyes.

"You should not have helped me. That was too dangerous...Nevertheless, I am proud of you, Sakura. Thank you," Kakashi put one arm around me and with the other he supported himself on the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw the awkward looks of everyone. I am sure I was red all over my face now. Just now, I realized that I hugged my former teacher right now. I backed away immediately.

I heard Konohamaru -who stood in the front- chuckle, "Sakura-oneechan has fallen in love with Kakashi-sensei."

With this, he smirked just like Naruto.

"Stop talking nonsense, Konohamaru! That's so not true!" I shouted at him.

"So why the hug?" he continued smirking. Ugh. The others were giggling too.

"I-I just...err...you see..."

"I am going out now, " Kakashi said all of a sudden.

"What! You haven't recovered! I just treated your wounds, but I didn't give you your chakra back!"

"Sakura, you saw what happened to our village. Everyone is fighting for it...should I just hang around and wait until the worst happens?"

"Just stay here until your chakra recovered as well! You wouldn't survive out there in your condition!"

"At least I would have tried", he stepped to the door and opened it, but we were shocked of what we saw.


	2. Konoha killed his Clan

"If it isn't Kakashi-sensei and Sakura," the black haired young man said eyeing us with red eyes. I gasped. I couldn't see Kakashi's expression, but I heard Izumo and Kotetsu gasping too.

"Now you joined Akatsuki, Sasuke," Kakashi said through his teeth.

"Calm down, sensei. I am not here to fight you," Sasuke smirked as he passed by Kakashi and headed towards me.

I felt like my heart had stopped. Why would Sasuke be dressed like that? Itachi was one of Akatsuki, wasn't he...why would Sasuke take his brother's place then, whom he hated so much that he even killed him?

"You're still so naive, Sakura...even now I can read on your face what you are thinking. Do not worry. I will not kill any of you. I am just after the two elders. When I will be done with them, I will leave the village again," he whispered against my ear. I shivered.

"So it was you who planned this? " Kakashi asked him shutting the door again.

"This is what Konoha deserves for killing my clan! " Sasuke turned half around to him.

I did not understand it. Why Konoha? Itachi killed his clan. In the same moment, Kotetsu said holding a kunai at Sasuke's throat, "Itachi killed your clan and not Konoha!"

Sasuke turned around again and glared t Kotetsu. His Sharinggan was nothing like the one I remembered. It looked more frightening.

"Stop pretending that my brother did it! It was all Konoha's fault!" He shouted and in just half a second, he was behind Kotetsu pinning his arms on his back.

Kakashi, Izumo, and me, we were in our attack position right away. Sasuke just laughed at us.

"Before you said something about the elders. What do they have to do with this?" Kakashi asked as calm as ever.

Still smiling Sasuke released Kotetsu, who was backing away from him immediately.

"Ask the Hokage about this...she should know, why I am after them."

Then he made his way through the crowd and disappeared. I could not see him anymore, but I could not help but yelling at him. So I shouted with my whole soul,

"Do you even have an idea of what you did! There are ninjas out there dying because of your selfishness! Your men are killing everyone they see and destroy everything what comes in their way! You are even worse than your brother who betrayed his own clan!"

"Sakura! Watch out!" Kakashi yelled.

In the next moment, he was in front of me holding his kunai and blocking Sasuke's kunai.

"Hold your tongue, when you don't know what you are talking about!" I heard his echo. Izumo and Kotetsu wanted to follow him, but they were stopped by Kakashi.

"Izumo, Kotetsu!", he called, "Don't follow him! You have to protect the villagers!"

"But he is heading for the Hokage Tower, Kakashi. And he won't be noticed since this is a secret tunnel to it," they tried to convince him.

"I know. I will be the one following him. I will find out what he meant."

There were some voices speculating what just happened.

"Was that the last Uchiha boy right now?"

"Didn't he become a missing nin?"

But I did not hear them, because I worried about my sensei once again. I grabbed his vest from behind not daring to let him go in his condition. He sighed.

"Sakura. Someone has to follow him. Tsunade-sama won't be in the tower to do anything against him," Kakashi turned his head towards me. He looked kind of cool without his headband.

"Then let me be this someone. I'll follow him!" I was almost crying again. Why did I have to cry so much?

"And what if he tried to kill you? You wouldn't be able to defend yourself because he is too strong for you."

"You are also too weak to fight him! There is no way you would make it!"

"Sakura, I will do something. I will either fight Pain again or Sasuke. You decide. Besides that, I only want to observe Sasuke's actions."

Thinking of Kakashi fighting that horrible Akatsuki man from before again made my heart stop. However, the other option did not make me feel any better. I felt Kakashi move under my grab. He took my hands- which were shaking a bit- in his ones and tried to calm me.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Don't you dare to die, sensei!"

Kakashi gave me a kind smile and disappeared in the darkness. After I had picked up his headband, which I had taken off of him, I did the same just that I went through the door.

"Hey, Sakura, where are you going?", Izumo asked.

"There are a lot of insured ninjas out there...hey need me as a medic."

Then I was off heading for the battlefield once again. I could not sit around while my best friends were in danger.


	3. Fighting for our lives

Kakashi POVI knew that Sakura had been right about my condition, however, I just had to find out what was happening to Konoha. I already knew that Sasuke had been behind the attack and that he was now a member of Akatsuki, but why would he go after the two elders? Moreover, why did he defend his brother now all of a sudden? He hated him so much, when he had left the village in order to go to Orochimaru to get stronger. There was so much to find out.

I ran through the dark, narrow tunnel and concentrated on my chakra, so that it could not reveal my presence. Sasuke must be at the Hokage tower already, because I could not smell him anymore. So I just kept running until the very end. I pushed the hidden door aside and walked out of the tunnel and along the corridor next to the Hokage's office. I suppose he went to the elders' room. Looking out of the window, while I have been walking around, I saw the destruction, which Akatsuki had caused. I was so deep in thoughts that I did not notice the movement behind me at first. I was on my knees at once.

"Long time no see, Copy Dog! I did not know you had to be protected and rescued by a little girl," Pain smirked at me devilishly.

I jumped back to keep a good distance between us, but I knew this was senseless, because I could not keep my defense up. I just had too little chakra left. Sakura was right. Therefore, I could only run away, however, he would catch up with me at once. Should I really die here? Without getting some answers?

"This time there won't be any help for you! I'll visit your funeral, Hatake Kakashi!" He prepared for the final punch. That was it now.

Sakura POV

I had a bead feeling about Kakashi. He was just too weak. I shook my head to get rid of these pessimistic thoughts and I tried to concentrate on my duty as a medic ninja. I found Choji and his father where I had found Kakashi moments ago. As soon as they were on their feet again, I could not stop them. Running right into fights again, they could not possibly be stopped. There was a huge explosion in the center of the village, so I was right on my way to the scenery. Konoha was such a mess. It was nothing like the village, it had been a day ago. I wondered if my friends were all okay and if Tsunade would get Naruto here. Naruto...I wondered what he could have done. Now that I was at the place where the explosion had been, I looked for insured Konoha ninjas.

"Oh my God! Ino!" As soon as I saw my best friend and rival lying on the ground, I hurried to get to her and started healing her wounds.

"S-Sakura? " She coughed.

"Don't worry. I am here," I calmed her.

"Sakura, be- be careful...she's t-too strong..."

"Who?" I asked.

"If it isn't Sasuke's old teammate," I heard someone chuckle. Moreover, I knew this voice perfectly fine, "So your name was Sakura, I completely forgot."

I was done with the healing and turned around to her.

"Karin", I said, "I didn't expect you to still be alive. I already thought Sasuke has got tired of you and killed you."

"Can't you think of something better? It seems that you have nothing behind this huge forehead," she laughed.

I glared at her. The first time I have seen her, when we looked for Sasuke I hated her with all my heart. Just her grimaces invited me to punch her face. I felt Ino sitting up next to me.

"Ino, I want you to go on with my job for now. Help the injured ones for me. As soon as I am done here, I will help you again," I said to her.

"But-"

"No buts, Ino. The ninjas need our help. We have our duties as medics!"

"Okay. Be careful, Sakura.", and then she was off.

"Do you really think you can handle me all alone?" Karin chuckled.

"I think I will be okay", I threatened.

Therefore, it was only us on the battlefield now. I was sure that I would be fine. This was my chance to prove that I did not need any help. She made her first move. It started.


	4. Saved at the last minute

Kakashi POVI hold my arms crossed in front of my face and waited for the punch. In that moment, I just thought of one person. I could just wonder, if it had been better, if I had spent more time with her. And I hated myself for this 'what if'. I should have just done something, so that I would not have to think that way. I should fight for my life, but since there was not much chakra left it was senseless. I would never see her again. Never."What the hell! Who are you?" Pain shouted.

I lowered my arms a bit in order to see what was going on. In front of me was a wall, which consisted only of sand. Now I was able to feel the chakra behind me. I turned around.

"Gaara?" I was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped forward and stopped beside me with his arms crossed in front of his chest -as always. He has not changed a bit since Chiyo had brought him back to life. Still as cool as ever.

"A spy of Suna reported to me three days ago, that Akatsuki were moving. And I decided to follow them and ended up in Konoha," he explained while he was holding the wall.

"What about your duties in Sunagakure? I mean you are the Kazekage", I said.

"Let's say...my brother is pleased to help me out."-In the meantime, in Suna-"I'll kill him when he returns!" Kankuro said covered in tones of documents in the office of the Kazekage.-"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"He is not in Konoha right now...I can't explain it now", I looked down at him.

"They mustn't get him otherwise they will have the strongest of the nine monsters", he whispered.

"I know."

We heard a movement behind the sand wall. I was in my defend position at once again, but Gaara didn't move a muscle.

"Thus you are indeed that kid we got the one-tailed beast from. You made it somehow back to life, huh?" Pain chuckled.

Gaara lowered his arms and looked at me.

"I will handle him. You have some other business to attend to, don't you?" He told me.

"You will not make it, Gaara. He is too strong."

"If I can't handle him, then I am not supposed to be Kazekage."

I thought of it for a second and then nodded, "You sure?"

He also nodded seriously.

"Good luck!" I whispered and turned around to follow Sasuke again.

Sakura POVDamn! Ino did not exaggerate! Karin was very strong...maybe too strong for me. My breath came heavily and shortly. I really was out of breath. But not my opponent. Karin stood in front of me and watched me.

"Already? I thought I could have a little more fun with you", she laughed.

Shit! If I could only make out her weakness! There must be something! I took a deep breath and thought of something while I have been watching her as well.

!

Of course! That is it!

"What? Are you laughing at me? If I were you, I would laugh at myself, Karin! It seems that you are not even strong enough to kill me otherwise, I would not be alive anymore. You are just as weak as me!" I said calmly.

Her laughing stopped. Now she stared at me with a devilish look. Okay. I got her.

"Come on! With just glaring at me you won't kill me," I provoked her.

"Watch your tongue, Sakura!" She shouted and ran towards me. I must act quickly. I took out a kunai and threw it at her. Just as I supposed she jumped to the right side as she did before too.

"Is this all you can?" She shouted again not noticing I had appeared behind her.

"Nope," I just said and, before she could react properly, I caught her glasses and got my distance to her back.

"What-! Give me back my glasses!" She screamed.

"I don't think so," I threw them to the ground and stepped on them. Of course she heard the noise.

"You bitch!"

As I thought, she could not see anything without them. Now it was my turn to fight back. I gathered all my chakra in my right fist and ran towards her. This had to end now. I punched her with all strength I had and she flew through each house, which got in her way. She would not get on her feet again the next few hours. I took a deep breath again and headed for the emergency station where all wounded ninjas were brought to. As I was on my way, I wondered how Kakashi was doing. I hoped he had been fine.


	5. He knows

Kakashi POVI was not as sure about Gaara as he was, but I trusted him. He could do it. Just thinking of how our roles have changed now made me giggle. Half a year ago, Naruto came to help Gaara and now it is the other way round. How ironic. I hoped Naruto would not get in their way, though it would help us a lot, but it also would be very risky. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a damn loud noise behind me. So the two of them had started fighting.

I as ran along the corridor again -as silent as my ninja abilities allowed me- I tried to make out how far away Sasuke is, because the elders' room wasn't that far anymore. Therefore, I slowed down and came to a stop in front of the last corner, so that I could hide myself -of course, I did not expose myself because of my chakra either. I could smell Sasuke now...he was standing in front of the door. The door that hid many secrets...

Tsunade POV"What do you mean by 'don't bring him back!' ?" I asked the elder furiously.

Shizune, the elders, and me were sitting in their room and discussing if we should bring Naruto back or not. In my opinion, there was nothing to discuss. This case was closed - at least for me. I would call him back at once, but others think that this would be too dangerous. For Naruto? No. For the village when Akatsuki would get the nine-tailed beast.

"It is too dangerous! What if the demon fox gets in the wrong hands?" They argued with me. You see. I was right.

"There won't be any risk for anybody when you let him stay where he is now, Tsunade!"

"And then what? When Konoha falls, he will be caught anyway! Moreover, our village needs every available ninja now! And that includes of course Naruto as well!" I shouted.

"Jiraya didn't sacrifice himself for nothing, Tsunade!"

That was definately the wrong subject. I hated them for talking about Jiraya's sacrifice so lightly. He only did what he did, because of one person.

"Jiraya sacrificed himself, because he trusted Naruto more than he trusted anyone else! He believed in him, that he would protect the village!"

I came to my feet and stood in front of them. My temper was rising by the second and that would not lead to a good point.

Because of the broken window, an Anbu came inside. Shizune -who had not said a word until now- stepped towards him and asked him what was going on. We others could hear them obviously. I recognized the voice.

"Report! At the current situation, we found out that not only Akatsuki is invading the village but also a small group named 'Eagle', whose leader is Sasuke Uchiha," Yamato said.

Shizune and I were nearly shocked because of that information, but the elders' reaction was a little bit different. First, they gasped in a more than surprised way -nearly anxious- and then they whispered something like that:

"He knows!"

I was suspicious right away. I waved Yamato off and he disappeared out of the window, before I turned back to my two opponents. This time they would have to tell me the truth. But before I made them speak, I told Shizune to call Naruto back and now the elders didn't argue a bit, when Shizune made her way through the window, too.

"I want to know what is going on here! And no more lies! So why is Sasuke Uchiha here with Akatsuki?" I yelled at them as furious as before. However, there was no time for an explanation, as the door was suddenly broken down and the person who I expected least, stepped forward.

Sasuke POVNow is the time I get the revenge for my brother. Finally the time has come!I stood in front of the door. It seemed the Hokage and the elders were too busy with their discussion than pay attention to their surroundings. So I had the advantage of remaining unnoticed and since my chances were low of me being discovered, I thought the victory was already mine.

I listened to their conversation and tried to make out a point, when they are too unprepared to react properly. It was ridiculous to argue about Naruto's return. It would not change anything if he had been here.

Akatsuki would only get, what they were looking for more quickly. It took me by surprised, when I heard someone -probably the substitute for Kakashi, who had been there, too, to bring me back the other day- telling the Hokage that I was here. That changed my plan. I would just wait until the messenger was gone again. That would be my stake. However, what I did not think was, that the current Hokage had no idea why I was here! That had to be a trick! For sure! There was no way that only the two elders knew about the real murder of the Uchiha clan. I did not think about it another minute. So I acted and opened the door in my way.

"Knock, knock", I said entering the room. Three pairs of eyes met my glance. Two of them anxious and one more than surprised.


	6. The truth about the Uchiha Clan

General POVFor a minute there was a silence in the room, as you know only from a graveyard. Nobody even blinked. The feeling you got in there was a murderous mortal one. Nothing you would like to experience.

Sasuke still glared at the two elders, who were standing now as well as Tsunade, with his Sharinggan and just waited for his booty to turn their backs to him. He was not afraid that Tsunade would interfere, because it did not matter to him if he had one opponent more or less. Slowly he walked towards them -and they stepped back but not letting him out of their sight. Tsunade noticed their reaction and looked to them. They were obviously afraid of Sasuke. Nevertheless, she wondered why it seemed that he was after them. She knew that she wouldn't get any answers without asking.

"So will anybody tell me already what is going on here? And why the hell are YOU here!", she yelled staring at the Uchiha boy.

He smirked, "So you didn't think that it was important enough to tell the new Hokage, did you?" His eyes, which were still focused on the two old people, changed and showed the Mangekyou Sharinggan. The last present of Itachi.

"Tell me what? Could anybody tell me now!" The fifth Hokage said losing her temper again.

The elders looked at each other with a regretful glance and then turned to Tsunade.

"There is something that nobody was informed right. The incident with the Uchiha clan wasn't Itachi's idea...he just did as we ordered," they began.

!

Tsunade was speechless -and yet anger was rising inside of her. She knew exactly were that lead to.

"Back then we were afraid that the Uchiha Clan would become too powerful and we talked with the third Hokage about that, however, he was sure that the Uchihas wouldn't do anything wrong. However, as Itachi got to the Anbu, the leader of the Clan started to make plans for taking over the village. Itachi, however, was loyal to the village and reported it right away to the Hokage without his family knowing it. So the Hokage could not ignore that anymore and we suggested -"

"- to kill the entire clan before they could reach their goal!" Sasuke finished for them.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. All these years everybody thought of Itachi as a bad person killing his entire family and in just one moment it turned out that the bad people were the leaders of the village! This wasn't something you could easily handle.

"You just did not think about the possibility that I would know what my brother had kept secret. Now I will have my real revenge. For my brother and my clan!"

Sasuke was about to create a Chidori which came out from his whole body. But just as he wanted to attack the two people in front of him - and before Tsunade could react (not that she was going to help the traitors)- somebody appeared in front of Sasuke and stopped him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere outside and search the Kyuubi?" Sasuke was in a bad mood. No wonder.

The other three only stared at the 'intruder' and could not move again. But for two different reasons. The two elders could not move, because they were shocked of whom they saw there. They knew at once, who was under that orange mask. And Tsunade was surprised, because of who had appeared behind Sasuke.

"Sorry, sorry, Sasuke. But it seemed to me that you had lost your sharp senses," Tobi said pointing to what was behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around to see what was so important that he had to be stopped in the middle of his revenge. He looked back and was surprised to see Kakashi with a kunai, which pointed to his back, in his hand and ready to attack, too. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay. You got me, Kakashi. What will you do now? Kill me? If that is the case, I have to tell you that you got the wrong person. The real criminals are over there," he said looking to the elders again.

"Don't worry. I overheard everything, but don't you think you are too crazy about your 'revenge'?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Watch your tongue...", Sasuke said threatening.

"Think about what you were going to do a minute ago. You were going to kill the people whom your brother had trusted more than his own clan. If he had not trusted their decision, he would not have even done what he did. He had made his choice and had chosen the village over his clan - and look, what you are doing now! You are destroying what Itachi valued the most!"

Tsunade was impressed by Kakashi's speech and was sure that Sasuke would stop now, but...

"Didn't I just tell you to watch your tongue! Itachi was forced to kill his clan! He-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he was punched in the face. Falling against the wall and kneeling in front of everyone, he stared with wide eyes at the person who had punched him.

"Are you crazy, Tobi!"

"Shut up! Have you no pride as an Uchiha! We Uchihas do not ever lose our temper! Especially not when we are provoked by somebody!" He yelled at him.

Sasuke was shocked by what he heard. As well as Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Why 'we'?" He asked barely able to get the words out.

"So it is indeed you. Uchiha Madara!" The elders said.

The Hokage and the Copy Ninja were now as shocked as Sasuke.

"Uchiha Madara? The founder of the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade asked.

"So my identity was discovered, huh. Then there is no need for that mask anymore," Madara said throwing his mask away.

He looked down at Sasuke and walked towards him.

"It looks like Sasuke won't be able to fight anymore. So let's consider our little visit in Konoha as forgotten," he picked Sasuke up - who was by some reason out of chakra.

Kakashi knew it had been Madara's punch, which took his chakra away. As he wanted to step out of the window, Tsunade said, "Wait! You can't be THE Uchiha Madara!"

"Believe it or not. I do not have time for chitchat. It seems the Kyuubi is not in the village so our business here is finished for the moment. See yaw," he was out the window now with Sasuke over his shoulder.

The relief was big after they had disappeared. Would they really go now? Kakashi had to check this on his own. So he ran to where Gaara fought against Pain. In addition, he was more relieved, when he found the Kazekage leaning against the wall panting heavily. No sign of Pain. So they really are gone.

"Gaara!" Kakashi called.

"Hey there," still panting.

"What happened?"

"A minute ago, a black haired guy of Akatsuki came and told Pain to draw back. And that's what he did," Gaara explained.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on. I will take you to Sakura. She'll heal you."

The Copy Ninja took Gaara's arm and put it around his shoulder to help him walk the way to the emergency station. Once they got there, Sakura ran towards them.

"Thank god! Your okay, Kakashi!"

"Sure, but I can't say the same thing about Gaara," Kakashi looked down to the wounded guy next to him.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" She asked.

"Just helping out," he smiled.

Sakura treated his wounds and as soon as Kakashi wanted to go out again, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"This time I will not let you leave my side! You are still too weak for any fighting actions."

Kakashi could only giggle at the overprotecting attitude of hers.

"Sakura, they have left Konoha. Akatsuki is gone now."

For a second she could only stand there with her mouth dropped open. Then she was so happy that is was finally over! No fear anymore! It was over. Not being able to suppress her happiness she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and cried tears of joy.

"You can't imagine how relieved I am now!" She sobbed against Kakashi's ear.

"Believe me, I do," he chuckled.

"Sakura! This is not the time for flirting with your Sensei! I need your help here!" Ino shouted.

Sakura pulled back embarrassed at what she had just done. Her cheeks burned. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she picked something out of her bag and gave it to Kakashi,

"Your headband."He took it smiling at the young kunoichi, "Thanks."

She smiled, too.

"Sakura! No flirting in the emergency station!" Ino shouted angrily.

Naruto POVI was standing on top of the Hokage tower and looked over my hometown. I could not believe what I saw. This village had nothing in common with Konoha! Nothing at all! Everything was a mess. Houses destroyed and were I looked I saw corpses of Konoha ninjas lying around.

"What the hell happened here?"


	7. Shocking news for Naruto

Naruto POV"What the hell! Sasuke was with Akatsuki?" I shouted from the bottom of my lungs.

"So why didn't you bring me back earlier?"

It was unbelievable. On the one hand, to see in which state Konoha was thanks to Akatsuki, and on the other hand, why I was the last person to ask for help! Then there was Sasuke! I could not even try to imagine his!

"Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted right back at me.

I looked to the ground annoyed. The others in the office - such as Kakashi- sensei, Sakura- san, Sai and Shizune- looked extremely exhausted. This was so damn annoying to be the only one who did not do anything!

"You wouldn't have helped us if you had been here, Naruto!" Granny Tsunade said with a sigh, "Just the opposite. If they had found you, they would not' have only kidnapped you, but they would have also destroyed the whole village! That is why you should be grateful that you were not there"

I said through my teeth, " But Sasuke-"

"There was nothing you could have done, Naruto. It is like Tsunade-sama said before," Sakura sounded as tired as she looked like. I wondered what had happened to her.

"But thanks to Sasuke we know now that the incident with the Uchiha clan wasn't only Itachi's doing," Kakashi-sensei reported. He always has been a great actor.

You would not think that he had fought until an hour ago. His looks, however, revealed his condition.

"So are we going to follow them?" Sai asked, "Since we know that Sasuke is with Akatsuki, we should be able to find him easier now."

Kakashi-sensei nodded and stepped forward.

"I would like to follow them with a small team in an hour or so. This is a unique chance for us to get Sasuke back," he talked with his Sensei voice.

Granny Tsunade was about to nod when-

"NO!" Sakura shouted all of a sudden. Everybody's attention was now hers. "NO! NO! NO! You were almost killed, Kakashi-sensei! How can you even think about following them, when you know perfectly well that they would kill you right away? And you-", she pointed at me "Don't even think about joining this stupid mission! You are their target! Never forget about that! And you-", she pointed at Sai "How dare you suggest such an idiotic plan! It would be absolute senseless! Sasuke decided not to come back to us, so there is no point in following them! Do not ever think about doing that again! He will not come back!"

While she has been screaming at us, tears were running down her cheeks and her shouts ended in terrible sobs. I have never seen her like that and I bet the others neither. Each ninja in the room stared at her shocked and worried. There was an uncomfortable silence in the office. Only Sakura-chan's sobs filled it. Granny Tsunade sighed just in the moment I wanted to say something.

"You are right Sakura," she looked to Kakashi again, "Maybe we should do something for the village first. First, there is the question what we should do about the elders. Second, we have to rebuild Konoha and third, there is an amount of injured ninjas, who need medical treatment. We can handle everything else after we have solved our own problems."Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I nodded.

"What did the elders do?" I asked.

Therefore, I listened to the story, which was revealed by Sasuke himself. With each sentence o that story I gritted my teeth more. This was the worst.

Sakura POVI was so tired. Listening to the story of the Uchiha clan, however, shocked me deeply. Could that be true. That the elders forced Itachi to kill his whole clan? I felt Naruto's anger rise with each word coming from Tsunade-sama's mouth. I knew that there would be only seconds left until his rage snapped out. Then, when Tsunade-sama had ended-

"So why the hell do you have to think about what you are going to do with them?" Naruto shouted like before and everybody knew that he had talked about the elders.

He stepped forward in a threatening way. There were still tears in my eyes, but my mind was clear and I knew exactly what would happen to him, when he lost control of himself. So I made a fast movement forward and stood in his way.

"Cut it out, Na-", my sight got black and I fell.

Kakashi POVNaruto was losing it and just when I wanted to interrupt him, Sakura had the same idea and came in front of him. I sighed as I heard her say, "Cut it out, Na-," but she did not finish the sentence. Instead, I saw her fall backwards right in my direction. I turned around to catch her before she could hit the floor. I heard everyone gasp and heard Tsunade-sama getting up of her chair at once.

"Everything is fine. She just fainted because of the lack of chakra", I assumed.

There were relieved sighs. I took Sakura in my arms and lifted her up.

"I think it is the best when I take her to the hospital, so that she can rest. She deserves it", I suggested.

I did not wait for Tsunade-sama's okay, but I just turned around and headed for the door. When I passed by Naruto I whispered, "Don't do anything stupid"

He looked to the ground as he did before, but this time he looked rather ashamed than annoyed. I made my way to the hospital with the girl -who saved my life today -in my arms. As I reached the hallway of the hospital, I met Ino working hard for the injured ones and asked her, "Ino, could you give me a room for Sakura, please?"

She looked at Sakura and grinned. I didn't know why though.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. This way," she led me to the last room in the corridor and prepared the bed.

As soon as she was finished, she excused herself and got back to work. I laid my student down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. She was sound asleep. Nothing could wake her now. Suddenly I felt very tired myself and very weak. I did not think about it for long, but only lay down on the empty bed next to Sakura. I just had to rest for myself, too. Just a few hours and then I would...


	8. Kakashi, the Egoist

Tsunade POVI sighed as we -Naruto, Sai, and Shizune- were waiting for Kakashi to come back. Half an hour passed since he has walked out this door, but he was still gone. Of course, it would be no surprise if he were late for training or a mission because he is Hatake Kakashi. But this was something different for god's sake! Konoha is half destroyed and he is -

My thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knock on the door.

"Enter," I said hoping that the Copy Ninja finally found his way back to us, but I was surprised to see the Kazekage.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara nodded at me then looked to the blond boy who was turning around to him as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"Gaara? What are you doing here in Konoha?" Naruto shouted completely shocked but also glad to see his old friend.

"Attending to business", the red hair boy said coolly. He turned his gaze away from Naruto and looked at me again.

"Hokage-sama, I want to let you know that Sunagakure will surely help you to rebuild your village and defend you against anyone who tries to threaten you."

I didn't expect that.

"Thank you. I speak in the name of the village when I express my gratitude to you. We all appreciate it very much."

"As soon as I arrive at Suna I will send ninjas here to help you."

Naruto suddenly stepped in front of Gaara again and said, "You are leaving already?"

"I am Kazekage, Naruto. If anybody finds out that I left my village there will be serious problems."

Naruto could not doubt that. He knew that it was dangerous for a village to remain without his leader. He looked disappointed. I smiled and so did Gaara.

The Kazekage took his leave and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder while passing by him. Just at the moment as he walked out the door, Ino came in with a folder under her arm. I sighed because this meant work for me.

"I just wanted to give you my reports of all injured ninjas who are currently at the hospital, Tsunade-sama," she handed me the folder and was about to turn around as she heard Sai saying, "Kakashi-sensei sure is late."

She looked at Sai bewildered as if it was not clear where he was. I was sure I looked confused too, but only because the look Ino gave him.

"If you are looking for Kakashi-sensei, then you will find him in the hospital sleeping in Sakura's room," she said.

Silence.

"What the hell? He is not the only person who is tired!" I shouted and headed for the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't overreact!" Shizune, who was silent up until now, grabbed me from behind so that there was no way I would kill him.

"This Egoist of a Copy Ninja!"

Sakura POVStill half-asleep I tried to remember where I was and what had happened. I realized that I was lying on a soft bed. Then, when my senses got sharper again, I smelled something familiar. Hospital. Therefore, I was taken here after I had fainted. Well at least I was not pinned down with needles as far as I could feel. Still not able to open my eyes I concentrated on what I could hear, because I could sense that I was not the only one in the room.

But all I heard was a regular breathing as if that person was sleeping. Maybe another injured ninja since there had to be many. Finally, I felt some of my energy coming back and I slowly opened my eyes a little bit. Because of the sunlight, I could tell that it had to be about noon. So I have been sleeping for a day or more. I sighed heavily. My eyes got used to the bright light and I let my gaze wander around the room, but it stopped as I saw who was there with me.

Next to me there was my teacher sleeping deeply as if he had not done that in a very long time. Actually, I was somewhat shocked because this was the first time I saw him doing that. On missions, he did never drop his guard for even a second. So this was indeed something new to me. I smiled at Kakashi's sleeping figure.

I sat up, shook the blankets off me, and got out of the bed. I sighed in relief when I noticed that Ino -I supposed- let me keep on my normal clothes and did not put me into some horrible standard ones you normally have to wear in hospitals. I walked as silently to the door as I could when-

Kakashi POVI was sure she was awake and staring at me. I could feel it. Trying to suppress a smile, I concentrated on what she was going to do. Since I just woke up too, my senses were not as sharp as they were in a fight. Then I heard something. It sounded like Sakura was shaking off her blankets of her and like she was getting up. Then I heard nothing more but I could sense her chakra moving towards the door. I smiled.

"Full of energy again, Sakura?" Damn my voice sounded exactly like I was talking for the first time since a few days.

I opened my eye, sat up putting my right hand on my forehead, and leaned my head on it. I was still tired.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei," I looked up to see her looking to the ground ashamed.

"You did not wake me up. So you don't have to apologize", I smiled at her since she looked to me again.

"No. I meant...for what I said before or yesterday...when I shouted at you. I am sorry for raising my voice at you, Kakashi-sensei", she said sadly.

I wondered why she felt that way.

"Sakura, you were right. It was a stupid idea to follow Sasuke right after I had fought against Pain and nearly lost. So there is nothing for you to apologize", I said with my sensei voice as if I was teaching her something.

"I still should not have shouted at you", she grumbled.

I giggled.

"So is it my turn now?" I asked.

"Your turn?" She was confused.

"Thank you, Sakura. For saving my life. I will never forget about it and I will surely repay you for that", I said already thinking of something I could do for her.

She turned away from me and touched her cheek with her left hand. I was immediately on my feet and walking towards her because I was worried if she had a fever or something. When I was right behind her, I turned her around to see what was wrong with her. But then all of a sudden the door -which we both were right in front of- shot open and Sakura fell forward and pushed me with her to the ground. I fell backwards, but I landed safely.

When I opened my eye, I saw that Sakura's face was only inches away from mine. All of her weight was now on her elbows and on me. Then I looked her in the eyes when she opened them as well. I could tell that she was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Then there was a scream in front of us.

"AAAAHHH! What are you two doing in here! Sakura-chaaaan! Kakashi-sensei! Get away from each other!" Naruto's jealousy was about to explode.

He always misunderstood things.

Sakura stood up and her cheeks had suddenly a bright red as she punched Naruto in his stomach.

"BAKA! YOU were the one who brought us in that position!"

Standing up as well, I wondered if Sakura had also blushed after I had thanked her. If so, then...why?

Sakura POVWhile I have been punching Naruto out of the room, I thought about the look Kakashi-sensei gave me when I was pushed on top of him. He did not seem embarrassed at all neither shocked as I did. Instead, he looked at me as if...I do not know...I cannot describe it. But it was not a negative look. I really hope he has not seen me blush right before Naruto came in. Man, I would give anything to know what he thought at that moment. I glanced over my shoulder sheepishly to see what Kakashi was about to do, but I only saw him thinking about something intensively.

'Something's not right here', I thought.


	9. In hospital again

General POV

Four days have passed since the Akatsuki had attacked Konoha. Each villager was finally allowed to return to his or her home, but since there was not much left of the apartment area in Konoha, many villagers were sleeping in the emergency rest rooms. Fortunately, there were enough of them. During the day, everybody had to help with rebuilding the village. The ninjas, however, were to go on various missions in order to make the impression that nothing had happened because if the other villages found out that they had been weakened, it would surely mean war between them. Sunagakure was an exception. The Kazekage sent a few ninjas here to help where they could. That is why most of the damage Akatsuki had left here, was repaired by now.

Sakura Haruno was in the hospital treating the wounds of ninjas, who had been insured during their missions. Checking everyone once again before Ino would take her place, she stopped in front of the last door in the hallway.

Sakura POV

"Damn! Why am I always nervous, when I have to check Kakashi's condition?" I thought.

I watched my hand -which was trembling- lying on the door-handle for a second, then I sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura," Kakashi greeted me with a smile under his mask and laid his book aside, "I hope you came to give me permission to finally leave this place here."

Closing the door behind me and stepping forward to the end of his bed I smiled, too. It was as if his smile was infecting.

"Kakashi-sensei, you came here just in the morning and since then barely six hours have passed. So, I am sorry, but you are to stay here for at least one night", I smirked.

"Are you enjoying seeing me pinned down to bed?" He said noticing my smirk.

Thinking of why he was here was just too funny. Three days ago, after our little accident, he was ordered to the Hokage, who was really pissed that he had not come back right after he had taken me here, and so he ended up with a extra hard S-rank mission. As he returned from said mission - six and a half hours ago- he was a wreck. Out of chakra and totally exhausted. But thanks to me, he is as full of energy as ever.

"This is nothing new to me, Sensei", I said still smiling "Tell me one time you haven't ended up in hospital after a mission," and I could not help but chuckle.

"So this is how you see me, isn't it? That's really depressing, Sakura", he sighed.

I liked it to talk to Kakashi because he was so easy going; nothing like Naruto who always wanted to go on a date with me. Kakashi was so different. We could talk about almost everything. Almost.

Kakashi POV

"Great", I thought, "There won't be any authority left, if my students only see me like this."

I looked Sakura in the eyes as her gaze got empty and as she seemed to drift away. Staring at her, I noticed how she had changed over the last three years. I did not notice it before, because I had not seen her so many times. She became a fine young woman, who would become more beautiful than her master would and maybe even stronger. I was indeed proud of her progress. Focusing on the here and now again, I asked:

"How does our village look like in the center by now?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and answered nervously, "The center will be finished soon."

"Then the academy will be used again soon."

"Yeah, Konohamaru was shocked as he heard that he had to go back to the lessons. He said that it was more important to rebuild our homes", she chuckled as she did before and I joined in.

"Who would go back to the academy willingly?" I said.

"Didn't you like the time in school, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I had the same attitude towards school as Naruto has. I was more for the practical parts until I recognized that both of them are important to live as a ninja", I told her seeing the fire of fascination burning in her eyes.

Maybe I did not tell my team much about me. Otherwise, I could not explain why Sakura was so curious about it. Time passed while I have been telling her some stories of my school life. I could have talked for an eternity with Sakura. I do not know why, but with her, I could talk about everything like it seemed. If only all women could be like her. It would be a lot easier to understand the female species.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura jumped off my bed, where she had sat down, and said, "Enter."

The door opened and Ino came in.

"Sakura, do you have a minute?" She asked.

Sakura stared at her with questioning look on her face and then she looked at me.

"It's okay, Sakura. You should go home anyway. I am sure it had been a long day for you as well as for me. Maybe we should get some rest now," I smiled at her warmly.

She smiled back at me and said heading out of the room with Ino, "See you tomorrow, Sensei."

"Sure."

Then she was gone and it was silent again.

Naruto POV

"Man…they are flirting with each other without knowing!" I thought as I watched them saying goodbye.

_What was Sakura-chan thinking? He was too old for her! And on top of that, he was our Sensei! _I gritted my teeth. This was so annoying.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei", she said when I took her wrist and pulled her after me out the room.

"Sure", we heard Kakashi-sensei say just before I closed the door.

I pulled her along the corridor to a chamber where all the medicine was lying around. I let go of her wrist as she started to complain.

"Ino, why are you pushing me in here? Are you alright?"

I sighed and locked the door so that she could not run away. Turning around to face her, I released the Jutsu and saw immediately an evil look on her face. But I was not afraid…yet.

"N. A. R. U. T. O."

She said my name with accenting each single letter. Okay, now I was a little scared.

"Sorry, sorry, Sakura-chan. But I had to do this," I tried to sound confidently, but I failed poorly.

"You had to push me in a chamber and lock us inside here?"

"No…I had to get you away from Kakashi-sensei", I stared at her fists, which she had prepared for something, and there I knew that this would end badly for me when I did not calm her. As soon as I mentioned Kakashi-sensei, she froze.

"Sakura- chan, he is twice as old as you and our SENSEI! It does not matter what feelings you have for him, just forget it! He will only make you cry, Sakura-chan! And", but while I was talking I saw a fist coming towards my face unbelievable fast.

The next thing that I remembered was that I had woken up in the bed next to Kakashi-sensei's with no feeling in my face.

"I will never interfere again, I swear for the sake of my health", I promised myself.


	10. Special day for Kakashi?

Sakura POV

Since I have seen Kakashi-sensei lying under these stones and almost dead, I always had a strange feeling, when I met him on the streets. Normally I tried to just say hello and pass by him without any other word. I knew that this was not right, but I had no idea what this feeling could be and so I started to avoid it.

Day by endless day Konoha got back to its original form more and more thanks to the help of Sunagakure. After one and a half month, I had less work to do at the hospital because on the one hand those who had been homeless for a while could move back in their homes, now and on the other hand there weren't so many injured shinobi, that I had to stay there all day. I was almost finished with my work for this day. I just carried the folders for Tsunade to the front desk, so that Ino could finish them for me, when a huge shadow covered the light I needed to read anything.

"You're standing in my light", I said a bit annoyed and looked up to see the idiot-

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei", taken by surprise I dropped the folders, and they fell to the ground next to the front desk. And right in that moment this feeling was there again. My mind was blank and I felt light as a feather. I could barely concentrate. Kakashi-sensei was just like a drug to me somehow. But I liked it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I only passed by to tell you that Tsunade wants Team Kakashi in her office now", he said while he has been collecting each paper, which I had dropped a few seconds ago. I only stood there staring at him how he picked up my papers. When he turned away from me to get the ones that were not near him anymore, my gaze wandered down his back.

"Mmh…he has a sweet-", my Inner-self thought, but was interrupted by Ino, who had grabbed my shoulder from behind and turned me around to face her. My thoughts stopped and I immediately snapped out of my little fantasies.

"Hey forehead, where are the folders?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh…they are…"

But Kakashi-sensei was now right behind me and handed Ino the pack of papers she was looking for.

"Here you go, Ino. In exchange for your folders I'll take Sakura with me, okay?" Though I could not see him, I could hear the smile on his face.

"Sure, go ahead", was all she said.

With that, Kakashi-sensei pulled me out of the hospital and along the way to Tsunade-sama. The heat from where he touched me spread along my arm and my whole body. I really started to worry. Maybe my hormones were going crazy. Considering my dirty thoughts and considering how my body reacted to his touch, this seemed to be a plausible explanation. When I was with other guys, however, I did not feel like that at all. I silently kept staring at the Copy Ninja's back of his head. I could feel my cheeks becoming red all along. Could it be that- Was it possible that I- No! Definately my teenager hormones!

Kakashi POV

I wondered what was wrong with Sakura. Being silent for so long is so not like her at all. Normally she would have started talking by now. But it was silent between us while we were going to the Hokage. Though it was a comfortable silence, I always felt like I should have said something to her. As we finally arrived at the Hokage tower, Sakura mumbled.

"What does Tsunade-sama want us to do?"

I turned my head a bit in order to look at her.

"I think it's about a mission or something."

Naruto, Sai, and Tsunade were already waiting for us.

"You're too late!" This was the first thing Naruto claimed about when we entered the office.

"Indeed. Actually you are 30 minutes too late!" Tsunade was not in the mood for anything of that.

I felt Sakura's glance burning in my head.

"Sensei? When were you supposed to fetch me at the hospital?" She asked with a bit of a threat in her voice. I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck.

"Sorry, sorry", I said.

Everyone in the room gave out a sigh in disbelief. I was almost able to hear what they were thinking. 'He won't ever change' or something like that. I dropped my hand and looked at Tsunade.

"What kind of mission do you want us to do?" I asked and everything was serious again.

"Well, it is not really a mission, but a training", Tsunade said putting her head in her hand.

Of course, Naruto was the first to complain about that idea of hers.

"Are you serious? Training? I think we all had enough training lessons!"

"Let me explain, idiot! I think that Kakashi should give you training lessons because you three", she looked to Naruto, then to Sakura and then to Sai, "have to get stronger.

Especially you, Sakura."

"Are you kidding? Sakura-chan sure is strong enough!" Naruto interrupted again.

Sakura really was strong, but not that fast and if you are to slow, then all your strength is senseless. That was is what Tsunade-sama wanted to say before Naruto had interrupted her. I stepped forward to get the Hokage's attention.

"So I will train each of them in order to erase their weaknesses."

"Yes", Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Fine. This brought me back where we started. I turned around to face my teammates.

"Okay, I would like to train you one by one. Since I can concentrate on your individual weaknesses, this is the best option to improve your skills. And I would like to start with you, Sakura."

Sakura POV

He wanted to start with me. And here we go again. My heart was pounding in my chest as if it was trying to break out of there. Damn hormones! Once again, my mind went blank. This could get a problem if it lasted any longer. I thought of it for a second. Kakashi-sensei training me. We would be alone for a few hours. On a field. And maybe-

I slapped myself in my mind. I could not believe that I was actually thinking that! Damn it! I must be very exhausted because of my work at the hospital. I took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Okay", was all I could say.

Kakashi-sensei smiled at me.

"I think we'll start tomorrow afternoon at the training ground and there I will practice with you on your speed."

"Wouldn't it be better if we started in the morning already?" I asked still smiling.

"I am sorry, but tomorrow is a special day for me, Sakura, and I have to visit somebody very important to me in the morning."

My smile faded at once. I needed a second to think about what he just said. I did not know that the words 'someone very important to me' hurt that much, when Kakashi-sensei was the one who said them. My chest burned like the fire in hell. A new feeling overwhelmed me from inside. It was like a wave that changed every emotion I ever felt in sadness and anger. It hurt.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

The tears felt also like fire on my skin. Like a mirror that fell to thousand pieces I realized why I felt all this and why I was hurt by his words. I had not realized it before because I knew deep inside me that this was not normal. But I fell uncontrollable in love with my teacher.

I ran out of the office in the next moment.

Kakashi POV

I was shocked by her tears. Maybe because I did not know why she was crying. I was as confused as the other shinobis in this room. As soon as she was out of the office I did not think about my actions long, but I simply followed her though I had no idea what was going on. Catching up with her on the streets, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

Staying in front of me with her back to me, she was still crying endlessly. I tried to turn her around, however, she did not let me. She did everything to keep me from facing her.

"Why are you crying?"

She would not answer me. I sighed and grabbed her shoulder once again and this time she had no time to pull away. Finally, I was face to face to her.

Her eyes were all red and wet.

"Let go of me, Kakashi-sensei! You hurt me!" She had her voice back as it seemed.

Confused I loosened my grab on her.

"Sorry", I whispered.

She looked angry. "That wasn't what hurt me! It is you! You hurt me! Your words just hurt me!" She nearly shouted.

I could not follow her. What had I done to her?

"It is you being who you are that hurt me!" She was very angry. But I still did not get what she was saying.

"Sakura, what're you-"

"Let me help you realize it then", she said furiously and this time it was her who grabbed my vest and pulled me with one fast movement down to her and in the next second I stared wide eyed at her while she put her lips on my masked ones.

I froze.


	11. This is how I feel, Sensei

Sakura POV

I just could not stop my feelings anymore. They would have destroyed me, if I had not said anything. So I just grabbed his vest and pulled him close to me, before finally pressing my lips on his masked ones. He needed to understand! I could feel him freezing to a stone in my hands. This would be difficult. But it was too late to think of running away now. It was just too late.

As I opened my eyes again, I slowly pulled away from him, but I did not let go of his vest, because I was afraid that _**he**_ would run away after seeing the expression in his one visible eye. It said everything. Shock. Bewilderment. And every other emotion I did not want to see. My heart started aching for the words he has not even told me yet. Standing in front of him and still holding him tight to me, I whispered, "Now you know…"

He straightened up and looked down at me with exactly the same expression he had since the moment I touched him in a way that no student would ever even think about touching her teacher.

"Sakura…I - This - I mean…", he was not able to find the right words.

Hot tears were now running down my face and I tried to get a hold of myself, however, my voice was betraying me.

"Just say it - it won't hurt that much if - if -", my voice broke and I let my hands fell to my sides.

He stepped backwards. Away from me. And as soon as he brought a fair distance between us, he said in a dry voice.

"Sakura, you aren't really in love with me. You are just imagining this because of what Sasuke had done to Konoha. You are just transferring the feelings you had for him to me…maybe because you saved my life. But, Sakura, this- I mean you are just a child", he shook his head in disbelief, "I suppose, you are just having a crush on me. You will get over this soon enough. So let's just pretend that nothing happened tonight okay?" Kakashi turned around to walk away. I did nothing but stare at him with more tears running down my face.

"I - I am sorry that I threw myself at you. …ally- rry", I sobbed and turned around myself so that we were back to back now, but still with this distance between us. I started walking away, as I heard Kakashi mumble.

"Like I said: Nothing happened tonight", he did not move, when I made my way to my home. I just needed some privacy now. I just wanted to be alone now. Like always. Me and nobody else. Just me, the little child, Sakura.

Kakashi POV

My thoughts were going crazy. This was too much. Sakura kissing me? Her teacher? She actually had a crush on _**me**_? How did she come up with that? This was really too much. I turned around to face away from her. When I wanted to walk away, she sobbed.

"I - I am sorry that I threw myself at you. …ally- rry"

I stopped and heard her move behind me. It seemed like she was going away herself.

"Like I said: Nothing happened tonight", I mumbled coldly. I thought it was the best way to help her getting over with her crush. She just had to hate me or dislike me.

After several minutes, I could not sense her at all. She was gone. I turned my head around to look where she had stood before. The cold breeze moved the leaves in the tree and the water down the river. It sounded like nature was crying for Sakura.

"I am sorry, Sakura…", I headed back to the Hokage tower to explain that she would not return and that I would start the training with Sai.

Of course, Naruto asked me what happened to Sakura and of course, he was not satisfied with my answer 'She is not feeling well', but I would not ever tell anybody about what happened, because nothing had happened. Right?

Sakura POV

I could barely breathe. My heart would not stop pounding against my chest. I felt like dying. Though I was lying safely in my bed beneath my sheets and pillows, I felt like falling down an endless abyss. Nothing would get me back to the ground again. I was dead. The sadness would kill me for real by the time. The only living signs were my tears, which would not stop, and my sobs, which I could not hold back.

In my mind, I always screamed the name of the one person I wanted to save me from the dark. I just wanted this person to bring me back to life. But though I knew he would never do this, I could not help but call his name repeatedly while I was sinking in the dark ocean of sadness. Ready for never come back. Not if he did not want me to. I was dead.

Kakashi POV

It was in the middle of the night, as I sat on a tree watching the scene across the street in my student's bedroom. Because I was able to hear everything, I tried not to jump through that window now and to hold her in my arms, so that she could calm down. It was terrible to see or rather to hear what I had done to her. Under her blankets, she must have shaken uncontrollably. Her sobs were like thousand thrusts in my heart. It hurt. I felt so bad about how things had turned out. I buried my face in my arms, which were resting on my knee.

"If only I had died back then", I thought, "then Sakura wouldn't go through all this now. I caused her so much trouble and now she has to deal with it all by herself!"

I would not mind to comfort her, but this would make things only worse for her. I wanted her to forget about me. This would not ever turn out in a good way. The distance between us would only grow and this was how it was supposed to be. I looked up again and in that moment a rain drop fell down to my face and it was mixed with a small tear running down my cheek.

"If only you were older, Sakura. Then we could…I'm sorry", I let my head sink into my arms once again.


	12. Go to hell!

Kakashi POV

In the morning after the longest night in my life, I was standing at the memorial stone and prayed for my teammates and for my teacher. Exactly 16 years ago my best friend Obito Uchiha died because he saved me from my certain death by sacrificing himself. Each day I came here, but this day was the most important one for me. Actually, Obito had been the first person who risked his life for me and at the end, he lost it.

If I had not been so distracted I would think of that day, however, my mind was with Sakura. The moment I left her, as she finally got asleep - she even cried in her sleep and said my name as if she did not want me to leave her in her dream - I was not able to get rid of the picture of her looking at me with this face covered with tears. I felt so damn bad about all of it. Because of the crush she had, she would not have looked at me some time ago, she felt simply shy and did not know what to do.

Could your own existence make you feel so angry?

"…What do you want…Tenzou?", I asked without turning around.

"Kakashi-sempai, you know that you shouldn't call me that…", Tenzou said appearing in his jonin uniform behind me.

"Alright, alright…Yamato", I sighed "What's the matter?"

Yamato shifted from one leg to the other. A bad sign. He only did this, when something serious was going on.

"Well, Tsunade-sama told me to fetch you since she needs qualified Jonin for a special mission."

Four qualified Jonin. This was definitely a bad sign.

"Akatsuki?", I asked aware of his answer.

"Yes"

"Who?"

"The one you fought a while ago and a woman who has the same eyes like him…maybe they are from the same clan"

I sighed again and finally turned around to face him.

"Okay let's go"

Five minutes later four Jonin were in the Hokage's office -including me - and we got our information about the mission we had to accomplish.

"I know that I put you in great danger, but I trust you that you will come back and succeed in this mission. Shikamaru, you are the smartest ninja in the land of fire -though you only are a chunin. Ebisu, you are the elite jonin number one. Yamato, you have the skills - in combination with Kakashi's - to defeat the enemy. And Kakashi, you have already fought this Akatsuki guy, so you should have an advantage this time", Tsunade- sama looked from one ninja to the other, as she said our names "Your task is it to stop the two Akatsuki at the border of Fire Country from whatever they are going to do."

We nodded.

"I count on you guys…Oh and before you leave", she said as we turned around to take our leave "don't tell Naruto anything of this. When he finds out that you got a mission with Akatsuki involved, he surely wants to come with you and that would cause us many problems….", she whispered in a dark voice.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru stretched his neck.

I closed my eyes as I walked out the door already knowing how this mission would possibly end.

Sakura POV

It was morning. The sun shone even through my curtains, which I had closed as soon as the sun began to rise. I was not in the mood for anything, which seemed to make happy. And the bright sunlight was such a thing. The light was so damn annoying so that I covered myself with my blankets again as I did a few hours ago. Just thinking of last night made my heart ache again and each time it was more terrible. I closed my eyes, however, they hurt pretty much since I have been crying for hours now. At least my breath came regularly now. As my tears finally subsided, I could not help but remember the sentence, which caused all this:

"I am sorry, but tomorrow is a special day for me, Sakura, and I have to visit somebody very important to me in the morning."

The words echoed in my head as if Kakashi was shouting them in a cave. New tears were forming in my eyes and I got very angry all of a sudden. I threw the blankets off me with a fast movement and stood up just as fast. I wanted to hit something or somebody. This was not fair! Just because I had to be his student! Just because he had to be older than me! Just because…everyone and everything Kakashi already had someone who was precious to him…! It was so not fair!

With these thoughts, I started to break anything, which came into my hands. First my wardrobe…my mirror…my lamp next to the bed. Then I went to the kitchen and did the same and then in the living room, too. After ten minutes, I lived in a ruin. I stood heavily breathing in the small hall, where I broke my last mirror - I think, overall I would have 42 years of misfortune- and sank to the ground. I laid my cheek on the cold floor and placed my arms between my knees as if I tried to hinder myself to damage my flat even more. If I still lived with my parents they would rip my head off, but since I was not it did not matter whether I destroyed everything or not. As my sobs started all over again somebody knocked on the door.

Kakashi POV

"So you are going to meet a girl, Kakashi-sensei?", Ino asked me curiously, as I paid for the rose I picked in her flower shop.

"Yes I am", I said shortly.

"She must be important to you since you bought a flower of love," she smirked.

I looked at her and smiled, but I think she noticed the sad expression I tried to hide, because her expression changed from an exciting one into a worried one.

"Hmm, you can't really say that…it is more like a farewell gift", I turned around with the rose in my hand and did not say anything more.

I walked along the streets and thought of something I could say to her. Maybe I should just leave the rose with a note in front of her door without seeing her. However, I think I owe her a farewell. In that moment, I felt bad.

When I arrived in front of Sakura's flat, I waited and tried to come up with a proper excuse why I showed up. I mean I could not possibly just say, "Hey Sakura, how are you? Oh, by the way, I am leaving for a mission and will probably not come back", I sighed as I imagined this.

I took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door. First, there was no reaction, but right after I knocked the second time the door was nearly ripped out, when she opened it.

"Hi", I said quietly with the rose behind my back.

Sakura stared at me in disbelief. First, I felt uncomfortable about how she looked at me, but as I took a closer look, I was shocked. Her eyes were completely red as if they were bleeding and under them, there were deep violet shadows because of a lack of sleep I assumed. I gasped.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?", she asked and looked to the ground. I knew that I was not to answer this question and so I did not.

"I- I just wanted to tell you that I will be on a mission for quite a long time and that's why I won't be able to train you", I said also looking to the ground not sure where else to look. Sakura chuckled sarcastically.

"As if you were going to train me after my performance last night", she whispered under her breath and I was sure that I was not meant to hear that. So I did not respond.

"Anyway, I just passed by to give you something to apologize", I showed her the rose.

As soon as Sakura saw the flower her eyes went wide, but then she seemed to be very angry…almost furious. She stared at me once more with this murderous look. I froze.

"Go to hell, Kakashi!", and with that she slammed the door.

Totally perplexed I was standing in front of the closed door. I let the rose fall to the ground and took my leave.

"As you wish", I whispered.

Sakura POV

As soon as the door was closed, I began to cry again. My lungs and my chest hurt like hell. And this was Kakashi's fault! He really dared to bring me a ROSE! A ROSE! Right after his meeting with his precious someone! He did not even care about my feelings! This was just too much…

The rest of the week, I simply stayed in bed. I wanted to do nothing but cry. Day by day, I regretted what I had told Kakashi. Afterwards I felt sorry for him. Time was passing by so slowly it seemed. I did not know how long I had locked myself in my flat but after a couple of days, Naruto knocked on my door and shouted as always.

"Hey Sakura! Come out! Granny Tsunade wants us to come to her office! Hurry up!"

Damn it…since Tsunade-sama ordered us to come then I had to appear…so I got dressed after a long shower and ate something, before I headed out. As I opened the front door, something caught my eyes. A withered, red rose was lying in front of me.

First, I felt this regret again, but then I sighed and stepped out. I had to get over Kakashi. I took my leave and did not turn around for the now squashed, withered, red rose.


	13. Kakashi's death

Sakura POV

Argh. I forgot how damn annoying Naruto could be. He asked me many questions all the way to Tsunade-sama. I was not in the mood to talk right now. Actually, I was not in the mood for anything. But he just kept asking. Didn't he notice my 'Keep-asking-and-I-will-rip-your-head-off' aura? He really was a moron.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? What do you think Granny wants us to do?", he asked curiously.

"If I knew it, I would have told you the first time you asked me, but since I don't you don't have to ask me over and over again!", I gritted my teeth and gave him my evil glance, however, he didn't even notice that.

I sighed furiously. Though I acted as if it didn't matter to me what Tsunade-sama wanted, I was honestly curious myself. If it were a mission, Sai would be here with us too. So I thought it must be something about our training. Suddenly I felt very sick. Just thinking that made me feel bad and I definitely didn't want to see Kakashi or talk to him ever again! I wished he wouldn't have become our sensei four years ago! As my anger rose from deep inside me, Naruto interrupted my thoughts once again.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Do you think Granny will give us a proper mission this time?" He asked with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I. Don't. Know", each word came out as a complete sentence.

He tried to freak me out. There was no other explanation for his stupid questions. But after hearing this and seeing my expression -which could be the one of a murderer- he finally stopped asking. It was silent between us now.

As we arrived in front of the Hokage's office, I told Naruto to behave himself and to accept the mission without buts no matter which rank it has. He looked at me with amusement.

"What?", I wondered if I had something in my face.

"Sakura-chaaaan….you sure sound like Kakashi-sensei", he grinned.

"Baka! I am nothing like this pervert!" That shocked him. He didn't expect this kind of answer. Especially not from me. I sighed again and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sakura, Naruto", a tired voice said.

I opened the door and entered the room. But I was surprised that there already were five other shinobi also waiting for us. The first one I saw was Shikamaru, who was right in front of us looking desperately at Naruto and me. Second was Ebisu, who stood next to Shikamaru looking to the ground. Third was Yamato-daichou, who stood in the middle of them and right in front of Tsunade-sama's desk, who sat in her chair behind the desk, and at last Shizune, who was next to the Hokage. I only recognized it with the second glance, but all of them were completely worn out and exhausted. My curiosity rose.

"Oi, Pakkun", Naruto said behind me and greeted the small dog, who I didn't notice before, because he was sitting next to Yamato-daichou "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering his question, everyone looked sadly to the ground. My heart ached again like it had done in that terrible night. I had a bad feeling.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as nobody seemed to answer.

"Where is Kakashi?" I gulped after whispering these words. Five pairs of eyes closed while one pair looked at me seriously. Tsunade-sama was in Hokage mode again. Her glance was fixed with ours, as she said the words, which destroyed everything.

"Kakashi Hatake has died fulfilling his duty"

Silence.

"Hahaha…stop joking around, Granny", Naruto laughed nervously.

"Naruto", Yamato-daichou shook his head slowly while he whispered his name.

I could tell that Naruto's smile faded at once seeing the expression on the faces of everyone.

Tsunade-sama's words echoed in my head. The floor seemed to move. I couldn't understand the meaning of this sentence. These words were impossible for me to understand. Although my will had forbidden me to understand it, my brain forced me to. Before I knew it, I cried. I cried silently while Naruto talked again.

"Who?" He wanted to know.

"Akatsuki…the one Kakashi fought here in Konoha", Shikamaru explained.

I snapped out of my trance.

"You gave him the mission to fight against the same guy who he nearly got killed by once before?" Because I was sure that my voice would break off when I said it in a normal volume, I shouted. Everyone was shocked by my sudden anger at the Hokage.

"This was the only possible option, since he already fought against him…Kakashi knew how to beat him", Tsunade said coolly.

"You say it like Kakashi's death doesn't mean anything to you!" My voice got even louder.

"Sakura", Yamato-daichou said my name just like he said Naruto's name before. Just like, 'Watch your tongue!'

"Shut up!" Now everyone looked at me wide eyed. I could even feel Naruto's look in my back and Pakkun stared at me too with his dog eyes, "What the hell were YOU doing, when Kakashi died?" I didn't calm down.

Exactly the opposite was going on. My anger and sadness I felt right in that moment overwhelmed me and without realizing it, I collected all my chakra in my fists, which shook terribly because of the rage.

"Sakura!" I heard everyone gasp, but it was too late. I ran out of there and tried to find my way out of the building. Though the tears were burning in my eyes, I knew where I had to go. I would definitely find him.

As I reached the building where all the bodies of victims were brought before the funeral, I saw two Anbus standing in front of a closed door. That must be it!

"Out of my way!" I screamed running towards them ready to punch them out of Konoha.

"What the hell?" One of them shouted as he saw the amount of chakra in my fist

"Back away!" He shouted to his partner and pulled him out of the way. A second after that the door was already punched open. And there he was.

I stepped forward through the smoke I caused and stopped right in front of the stone bed where he was lying. Seeing him like this hurt so much that I thought my heart would stop any moment.

"I am so sorry," I sobbed.

Naruto POV

We followed Sakura-chan right away and arrived at the building where Kakashi-sensei's body was just a minute after her. There was so much smoke. Granny Tsunade was the first to arrive at the door that Sakura had squashed. One after the other went into the room. First, I saw only two Anbus who must have defended this room. When I heard everyone gasp, I looked around and found Sakura standing next to Kakashi-sensei's corpse. But this wasn't the reason why everyone had gasped. No. The reason was what surrounded Sakura. Her Chakra surrounded her and the stone bed like a protecting wall. My eyes widened.

"Sakura! Stop this now!" Granny was very angry because of what Sakura did or wanted to do. I couldn't tell.

"NO!" As Sakura-chan shouted this from the top of her lungs, a huge shockwave was coming out of her and we flew backwards. Konoha shivered.


	14. Thanks to Chiyo from Sunagakure

Naruto POV

"Why the hell is Sakura-chan acting like this?", I shouted through the shockwave she had caused.

I covered my face with my arms and scouted through a small hole between them. I wanted to know what was happening. Only Granny Tsunade was on her feet and stood exactly there, where she had before. But the rest of us, such as Shikamaru, Ebisu, Yamato-daichou, Shizune, and the two Anbus, were pinned on the wall like I was. This was the first time Sakura scared the hell out of me. I would understand if she were sad and crying and all this, because I felt like this too, but instead she was freaking out. I didn't understand her reaction at all. Kakashi was our sensei, okay, but she shouldn't let it get to her that much. As I thought of an explanation, I saw that the ceiling was going to come down any moment.

"Sakura- chan!" I shouted.

Half of the ceiling broke off and fell down, however, before it could reach her, it vanished as soon as it came near Sakura's protection-chakra-wall. I sighed in relief.

"Sakura! Stop this right now!" Granny Tsunade said in a serious voice.

Slowly the after effect of the shockwave subsided and the smoke vanished like the stones from the ceiling. Though Sakura only stared at Kakashi, she answered to Tsunade's demanding request:

"I will not allow it," her eyes were wet. She looked at Kakashi like she had lost a close person. It was confusing. I could tell that she was up to something, however I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yamato-daichou…what is Sakura-chan up to?" I asked quietly.

As I looked at him, I only saw the same shocking expression he had back in the tower, too, as well as Shikamaru, Ebisu, and Shizune. They had frozen in their spot. After seeing this, I was more scared now. Then all of a sudden, a few Jonin and Anbus came. I didn't pay attention at who it was, but some voices were familiar.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on here?" Genma asked next to Tsunade.

"What is Sakura doing, Hokage-sama?" Anko whispered.

"Did she cause this little earthquake?" Ibiki said nearly as quietly as Anko.

All of a sudden, two Anbus, who were flanking Tsunade, moved forward. They were about to attack Sakura, I was sure about this, if the Hokage didn't ordered them back.

"Stay away from her!" Her strict voice let me shiver for a moment.

For the next moment, everyone looked at Tsunade's serious facial expression and wondered what was going on. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't understand anything. But our gaze wandered to Sakura once again, as she whispered:

"Sorry, Kakashi…I shouldn't have said something so cruel to you…", she smiled weakly while tears were rolling down her cheeks. Was it because of that? Did she feel guilty of what she had told Kakashi-sensei?

"You already knew, that I couldn't live without you being around…you mustn't have taken this mission, idiot…but the other way round, I think, it will be better…", she got closer to Kakashi-sensei's face with her own and silently put her lips on his masked ones and one hand of hers rested on her cheek.

When everyone gasped, I thought it was because of what she was doing. But I was so distracted by the kiss that I didn't notice what she did with her hand. The real reason why everyone gasped was, that Sakura's chakra was transferred from her into Kakashi-sensei's dead body. This technique was too familiar to me.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted once again. This time she was nearly an imploration.

Where did she learn to use this technique? The only person who could use it, was Chiyo from Sunagakure.

"What is she doing?" Anko asked.

"She is bringing Kakashi back to life", Gai said with an emotionless voice.

I got angry at Sakura. It might a good thing to bring somebody back to life, but I remembered the consequences of this technique too well. And that wasn't what Kakashi-sensei had wanted her to do, for sure.

"Sakura-chan! Stop this! You'll die if you continue! Aah!" I screamed as I attacked the chakra wall, but I was thrown back, before I could get near her. I was on the floor at once. At the first moment everything hurt -my arms, my legs, everything.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't want you to die in his place," I coughed out some blood.

"I know, but this is my decision and not his", she said calmly.

"Sakura…", each sound was mixed with the other and my sight got black.

I passed out.

Kakashi POV

It was like a long dream.

I felt so light as if I was floating. My body was free from each pain I ever felt. I didn't know, where I was and what I was doing here, but I did know that I wanted to stay here. The dark shadows got a real colored shape and now I was standing in front of the gates of my home village. Konoha.

"Finally at home", I sighed.

The gates slowly opened and as soon as I could see the first houses, there was Asuma waiting for me. And right behind him, there were my old teammates: Obito, Rin, and the Fourth. Everybody was smiling.

"You are late, Kakashi", Obito grinned.

"Look who's talking", I grinned back.

Just as I wanted to walk towards them, a sweet voice stopped me:

"Wait, Kakashi. Your time isn't up yet", she said.

I turned around and saw Sakura standing a small distance away from me. All of a sudden, I had the feeling that I had to go away from Konoha. I didn't want to, but I couldn't control it. At the same time, Sakura walked towards me and as we passed by each other, she whispered:

"Tell Naruto that I don't regret anything", she smiled.

"What is going on here, Sakura?" Slowly the dark overwhelmed everything again.

"See you, Sensei", and the gates were closed again.

I wanted to go back, but my body moved on its own. Now that I was in the dark again, my body started hurting all over again and it got heavier than it never had been before. There were terrible sounds coming from everywhere, as it seemed. It took some time to hear single words out.

"…heart…beating…still breathing…take…away", this was such a chaos.

"Sakura-chan!" I knew that voice. Naruto. But at the same time, it was completely different. Naruto's voice has never sounded like he was crying.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, as I heard that. But the light was too bright…I had to close them again in order to get used to it. I tried to sit up, but I felt so heavy.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?" Gai.

"I hear you, Gai, so please don't shout like that", my throat ached a bit.

All of a sudden, there were people surrounding me as they heard me.

"How are you feeling, sempai?" Yamato asked.

"Not very good…I can't move anything"

"Come on, my eternal rival, I'll carry you to hospital", Gai suggested. With one movement of him, I was on his back.

"A normal bed is still more comfortable than this stone", Yamato smiled, I could hear that.

"Stone?" I was confused. Not that I wasn't confused before, but now I reached my limit.

"I'll explain later", he answered.

"Most importantly, you are alive"

"Why shouldn't I be al-", my voice broke in mid-sentence, when I remembered something "Where is Sakura?"

I got no answer to my last question.


	15. What happened to me?

Kakashi POV

Nice. Pinned on a bed in hospital again. And to top that nobody was around to answer my questions! After Gai had taken me here, he disappeared and left me with my questions - which gave me a damn headache! Since I didn't remember a thing, except the great event in front of Sakura's front door, I was going crazy here. Can you even imagine that? I just asked a simple thing to answer, but I didn't get one! None at all! I stared at the ceiling and sighed annoyed. I didn't know how long I had been in that room - it seemed like hours - when a knock on the door disturbed my heavy thoughts. I looked to the door, as it was opened and a blond ninja came in.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei", he said with wet eyes and a huge smile on his face. Was he crying up until now?

"Hey, Naruto", I greeted back.

He closed the door behind him and stepped forward just to sit down on the chair next to my bed. I sat up as well and stared at him. This was my chance!

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, you scared us there for some time", he tried to laugh, but it sounded hysterical.

"What had happened to me?" I asked eagerly.

"Even Tsunade-sama was-", he shook his head in disbelief. Great. Naruto, too.

"Naruto, what had happened to me?"

He ignored my question again: "Hey you know what? Ichiraku has a new sort of Ramen. When you are out of hospital, I treat you to dinner there", he grinned nervously. I wondered, if he was forbidden to mention anything about what had happened to me. I looked at his nervous grin again. Yes. He definitely was. Okay, if he wanted me to do this in a rough way…

"Naruto, if you answer my questions, I will treat you to a cup of Ramen for a whole year…if not then I will never watch your training again", I smiled an angelic smile which was the complete opposite gesture to my words. But it worked. His mouth dropped nearly to the floor. You'll always get him with this. He gulped.

Naruto POV

*flashback*

"Trust me, Granny. I won't tell anything! But I want to see Kakashi-sensei. I will only check on how he is doing. PLEASE!" I pleaded.

Granny Tsunade, who was standing next to a hospital bed and watching the person lying in there, sighed and turned around to look at Yamato-daichou.

"Do you think he can keep his mouth shut?" She asked worried. Man, they treated me like some kid who can't keep a secret. I glanced at Yamato.

"Mmh…okay, Naruto, if you keep your mouth shut, you'll get a free cup of Ramen tonight", he grinned.

"Alright!" I said euphoric and went straight to Kakashi-sensei's room.

*flashback end*

I gulped.

Kakashi-sensei would treat me to Ichiraku for one whole year. And all I would have to do is to answer his questions? Gosh. Sorry, Yamato-daichou, but Kakashi's offer was much better than yours.

"Okay, but promise me that you really will do that!" I said seriously.

"Yes, yes…whatever", Kakashi-sensei said.

I took a deep breath and sighed: "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Kakashi POV

If Naruto would be taken as a hostage and someone wanted him to spit out some information, then the village would be in danger. If you knew it, you just had to make him starving and then put a cup of Ramen in front of him and he would sing like a bird.

"First of all: What happened to me?" I asked dead serious.

He looked like he thought about his answer. That surprised me…usually he didn't do that.

"Well, you hit you head pretty much on your mission…that's why you can't remember a thing", he said. Definitely a lie! I raised my eyebrows.

"If you want it that way, Naruto, then you will get a month less for each lie you tell me", I shrugged me shoulders. He knew that I meant the period of me inviting him to his favorite 'restaurant'.

"Okay, okay…I will tell you the truth", he hurried to say.

After that, he told me what he knew…but sometimes he still tried to lie at me…that cost him some months. I asked him the basics so that I also knew what was going on and when that was done, I had only one question left.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked quietly looking on my blankets.

He said nothing at first, but a few minutes later, he whispered:

"As Granny Tsunade told us what happened to you, Sakura got furious. She was so sad and upset, that she ran straight to where you were lying and built up some protection wall with her chakra, so that we couldn't disturb her", he took another deep breath and continued "and what she did next, shocked us all. She used the same Jutsu as Chiyo back in Suna", he shook his head lightly from one side to the other.

My eyes widened and then I gritted my teeth. I remembered that Jutsu very well. It was the reason why the Kazekage lived again. But only because Chiyo had taken his place! Suddenly an image of Naruto with wet eyes came to my mind. I didn't want to think about it, but I asked anyway.

"Naruto, please answer my question: Where is Sakura?"

In that moment the door opened again and the Hokage stepped in with Yamato following her.

"Tsunade-sama", I said with my teeth still gritted.

"It's good to see you awake, Kakashi", she smiled.

I nodded while Yamato closed the door. She caught my concerned glance and asked worried:

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama, where is Sakura?"

"Naruto!" The Hokage and Yamato hissed at the same time.

"I am sorry! But Kakashi-sensei's offer was better than yours, daichou", his voice, which seemed to come out under my bed, didn't sound guilty at all.

"Tsunade-sama", I tried to remind her to answer me.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sakura brought you back to life," I nodded so that she could continue, "but before that she had built up a chakra wall…and that wall save her life. She transferred nearly all of her chakra into your body, but when she fainted because of lack of chakra, the chakra wall was pressed back into her body and it gave me the time I needed to save her. I don't think she did build up the wall to save her life…I think it was just a lucky coincidence."

I felt a wave of relief overwhelming me from inside. Man, I was glad that she was alright. When Tsunade saw how relieved I was, she said in a warning tone:

"It's too early to feel that way, Kakashi", she got my attention at once "It's true that she is alive, but right now she is sleeping deeply and I don't know, when she will wake up again…"

Silence.

"But she WILL wake up, won't she?" I tried to put on a poker face.

"Yes, but this could be in a few minutes or in a few years…it depends on her right now", she put on the same poker face as I did.

Again, silence.

So many emotions came together in that moment. Each of them was so strong.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Do you have an idea why Sakura-chan would do something like that for you? Don't get me wrong, it's just-", Naruto broke in mid-sentence.

His question got Tsunade's and Yamato's attention, too. I was alert now. I didn't know how to answer that. 'Sakura loves me too much to live without me'? No. I won't tell anybody. This would only embarrass her.

"I don't know, Naruto", I said coolly. I convinced everyone but Tsunade. I couldn't lie to her without her noticing it.

"You guys get out of here. I have to talk to Kakashi alone for a sec," she said staring at me. Her tone made Naruto and Yamato get out of my room without complaining.

As soon as the door was shut and she was sure that nobody was eavesdropping, she started, "You know why she did it, don't you?" She looked suspiciously at me.

I nodded slowly: "Yes"

"Though I have a pretty good guess, I want you to tell me directly."

"She has a huge crush on me", I whispered.

"Kakashi, she was about to die for you! This is more than a simple crush! I hope you will do something about that!" She was upset…and I could understand her.

"Look, I know you are upset that she picked me out of all people, but what could I do? Make her hate me?"

She hissed.

"I am not upset because of that! I am upset that her love for you is so strong, that she didn't even mind dying for you. She is only 15, Kakashi! This is not the way it should be in her age…"

"Don't you think I feel guilty, too? I didn't want her to give her life to save me."

"Just make sure, that she'll forget about you as soon as she wakes up", she sighed and went to the door, but stopped in front of it and turned her head to me.

"And Kakashi, I won't argue with you ever again about this, do you understand?"

I knew what she meant by that, so I nodded.

I was alone in the room again, but only for a few minutes. The door was opened a bit and Naruto glanced at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't forget about your offer", he said.

"You have only two months left, boy," I half smiled.

"Just don't forget it", he sounded angry.

He closed the door again and disappeared. I turned to the window and looked at the bright sunset. I recognized that this was the first time, that I paid attention to something so common. My second chance won't be wasted. I owed her that.


	16. Sleeping beauty wakes up

Kakashi POV

"Kakashi-sensei? Did you listen to what I told you?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say, Naruto?"

"Man…you really need to stop worrying about Sakura. Granny Tsunade told you that she would wake up again. It is just a matter of time," Naruto sighed.

It was evening and we were at Ichiraku. Naruto has been bugging me for five weeks now -from the first day, I was dismissed from the hospital- to keep my promise.

Nevertheless, I spent most of my time in the hospital to watch over the still sleeping Sakura, but only until Naruto fetched me and made sure he would get his free Ramen. Each single day was the same. Mission (if there was one for me) - hospital- Ichiraku. And every single day Naruto reminded me of things I already knew, but I couldn't help to feel unsure. Of course, Sakura would wake up again, however there are two problems:

First we didn't know, when she would wake up and second, when she would do that I had no idea what I should say. I already thought of a few possibilities and the best I could come up so far was this:

'Hey, Sakura. It was nice that you saved my life, but you mustn't have done this…anyway thank you. Oh and, by the way, you mustn't have these feelings for me either. Bye, bye'

I sighed depressed. I had become a great ninja because I suppressed my feelings and now I had to talk about them. Ugh. This wouldn't work out. I could copy so many techniques but why couldn't I copy some text lines in order to make it easier for both of us. Sakura _and_ me. I sighed again.

"I know, Naruto", I said with a depressed voice.

The rest of the evening was nothing special. Of course not. After Naruto had gotten his favorite meal, I went straight home and lay down on my sofa. I didn't even think of slipping out my shoes first or putting off my vest or my forehead protector. I laid my hand over my eyes and closed them. So much was going on in my mind and everything was about her. Life could be very complicated.

One day you think everything is fine and the other day your former student saved your life because she loved you. I thought about it repeatedly, but as the minutes passed, I still had no solution. If that kept going, I would end up in a real depression. I removed my hand from my eyes and looked in the low light of the lamp hanging in the middle of the living room. Slowly little purple and pink stars appeared in my sight.

I closed my eyes again to protect them from the light and as I did this, an image came to my mind. A young pink hair woman standing in front of me and fighting with her tears, however she lost the fight and they were running down her cheeks. In spite of her wet face, she put on a hurt smile. And the very last image shot a kunai through my chest. This memory made me feel guiltier than I already was. It made me feel guilty because I was the only person who could erase her pain. All of a sudden I thought:

'Why not?'

My eyes shot open once again and I sat up at once. I was shocked of what I had just thought. A few seconds my mind was blank and then I repeated the thought:

'Why can't I erase her pain? I only need to tell her. And to be honest, I don't see her as my student but as a young skilled kunoichi who matured in so many ways within the past three and a half years. But I don't admire her for being a kunoichi but for being such a kind woman', my thoughts came to stop, when another memory interrupted them.

'And Kakashi, I won't argue with you ever again about this, do you understand?' Tsunade's words echoed in my head. I gulped.

"She would definately kill me if she heard that", I said as I got up and walked to the bedroom.

Really complicated.

Although I was very tired, I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't. In the middle of the night -or better - in the early morning I decided to take a walk. Maybe some fresh air would help me.

I walked around and calmed down a little. But when I stood in front of the hospital like earlier today -or yesterday- my heart pounded loudly against my chest. I sighed and decided to take a look. There was nobody in the corridors not even at the front desk was a nurse. That was why I hated hospitals. It could be so damn quiet and uncomfortable. Slowly I opened the door to Sakura's room and entered it.

The sleeping beauty was lying there and only her breathing proved that she was alive. I stepped forward until I stood right next to her. As I watched her sleeping peacefully, I thought that a tiny, cute thing like she was didn't deserve that. It was horrible. I touched the edge of my mask and pulled it down. Then I lowered my head closing the distance between us. I looked at her closed eyes and touched her lips lightly with my thumb. The moment when my thumb was at the edge of her soft lips, I put my unmasked lips on top of hers. I knew she was sleeping, but there wouldn't be another opportunity. I pulled back and out my mask back on, however the distance between us was very small.

"This is all what I can give you, Sakura", I whispered in her ear.

In this moment, I noticed that I had wanted to give her more. I wanted to give her everything she asked me for. But my hands were tied.

I turned around to leave that depressing place, as the angelic voice behind me whispered:

"Kakashi?"

Sakura POV

The warmth was gone as well as the light pressure on my lips. No. I didn't want that feeling to disappear. I tried to move my hand so that I could grab him, but I couldn't feel anything.

"This is all what I can give you, Sakura", a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I shivered. I didn't make it.

"Kakashi?" I asked without opening my eyes. I felt like crying. If I could hear him then that had to be heaven since I was dead. I failed in bringing him back to life. And on top of that- no- I should rather say: Fortunately, I was dead, too. So I could see him again. It didn't matter to me that I was dead as long as I was together with the man I loved.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" His voice was close to me again.

Was he relieved that I was dead? So he wouldn't mind being together with me in our life after death. That made me relieved, too. I didn't think I would be this grateful for being dead.

"Do you hear me, Sakura?" I felt two hands on each side of my face. This was indeed my personal heaven. Again, I tried to move my hand to touch Kakashi, but I couldn't move a single finger.

"Why can't I move anything? Is this my punishment for committing suicide and failing in saving you?" I asked confused and opened my eyes a little.

It was dark. Very dark. Is the heaven supposed to look like that? Nothing but darkness surrounding you?

"What are you talking about?" I could tell that he was as confused as me.

In that moment, there was a loud sound and suddenly it was very bright so that I had to close my eyes again.

"Is she awake?" Another familiar voice.

"Tsunade-sama? Why are you here?" I asked scared.

What was going on?


	17. You didn't fail, Sakura

Kakashi POV

"What is wrong with her?" I asked raising my voice worried about the angel in the bed.

Sakura had just woken up and now she was mumbling such strange stuff. Tsunade examined her while the girl was crying.

"She thinks that she couldn't safe you…she jumped from one conclusion to another…because she knows that she must be dead, she thinks that we are too", the Hokage explained.

My mouth dropped and I starred at Sakura. She felt guilty! Guilty because she thought that she hadn't saved me! I couldn't believe it. Now I felt guilty. What had I done to her? Tsunade was so right…this wasn't a simple crush she had on me! She is so much in love with me that she did happily throw her life away so that I could live! And now she thought that she was dead and everything she worried about was that she had failed in saving my life! My heart was beating painfully and with each beat, it cried out a name. The name of the girl I was starting to fall in love with…

"Tsunade-sama? Please let me talk to her", I almost begged her.

Hearing the sound of my voice she stopped the examination on Sakura's head and looked at me…she knew exactly what I was thinking this moment.

"Kakashi…let me give you an advice: Hold your feelings you might have for her back", she was threatening me?

Without another word, she left the room and closed the door behind her. She could threaten me, but I wouldn't obey any orders of this kind.

Sakura still cried covering her eyes with her hands in order to suffocate her sobs in them. I took two steps closer and then I was standing right next to her.

"Sakura?" I asked in a low voice. "Please listen to what I say."

I was waiting for a sign that she would listen. Then she nodded weakly.

"Sakura, you are not dead. You are alive as well as I am thanks to you", I took a deep breath and started to tell her what I was told by Naruto. I knew she had listened and as I went along with the story, her sobs slowly subsided. Removing her hands, she looked at me through red, wet eyes. They told me so much although she wasn't talking:

'Forgive me for not being able to save you' that's what was written in her eyes. She didn't believe me at all.

"But Chiyo died, too, so you must be lying! But I don't mind that I am dead…at least I can see you again", she smiled…this picture of her putting on a smile though she looked so sad was like a knife stabbing my heart. I caused her so much trouble. And so much pain, but I couldn't come up with something to make her believe me so that her pain would vanish. My heart ached.

That's it!, I thought.

I ripped of my Jonin vest and threw it to the ground. I could see that Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly unsure of what he was going to do.

The story he told me didn't convince me that I wasn't dead. Just thinking of how Chiyo died saving Gaara made it impossible for me that I had survived and saved Kakashi on top of that. There weren't such things like miracles!

"I'll show you that you and I are alive", he said seriously.

I was confused, because whatever he had in his mind…he wouldn't have to undress himself…would he? He took out a kunai from his bag around his leg and made a cut through his black shirt…from his throat to his stomach so that his muscles were revealed. I looked at him dumbfounded. Would he…? No…impossible…isn't it? My thoughts wandered from our serious subject to another one…it was totally his fault that I was thinking that…! All of a sudden, he bent down so that his face was only centimeters away from mine. His hands lay on the first bottom of my shirt as he started to open all of them.

"Hey! What are you…!" I tried to remove his hands…though I enjoyed it secretly.

However, he was to strong and I couldn't do anything. So I just closed my eyes tightly, when he took my right wrist and pulled it to him and put his hand on my chest. We would really…!

…

I waited for his next move, but it didn't come. Slowly I noticed something beside my heart racing incredible fast in my chest. Under my right hand, I felt another heartbeat. I opened my eyes and looked at Kakashi. He was still only a few centimeters away from me and looked me with his one visible eye in my green ones. His glance was serious.

"Tell me, Sakura, could any dead person possibly have a heartbeat like we have?"

Though I knew, it was a rhetorical question I shook my head no. With just one move of him, he convinced me to believe everything he told me in the last five minutes.

After a few seconds, I felt something new inside me…Disappointment.

Kakashi POV

As she shook her head no, I observed her mimic to see if she believed me now. It was funny…first she looked dumbfounded, then surprised, then her cheeks turned red and she creased her eyebrows. In this moment, I knew what she had thought I was going to do with her. I couldn't help but smile widely at her.

"If you could see yourself now, Sakura, you would know that you are alive, because there is no dead body that could turn tomato red like you do."

She stared at me embarrassed and her face looked like it was on fire. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I released her hand, removed my own from her chest, and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"This is your fault", she whispered ashamed.

"No, Sakura, I don't have such a dirty mind like you", I had to stop in-between, because I had to laugh so much.

And it didn't help me to stop, when her face got redder and redder.

"It was you who ripped his shirt to pieces", her ashamed voice was so sweet.

"But it was obvious that I hadn't had in mind what you had in your mind, because I didn't take off my pants", my stomach started to hurt because of the laughing.

"…", even though she said nothing anymore I could clearly hear the embarrassment.

I was so happy that she was awake again. And from now on, I would do things in the right way.

Naruto POV

I was in front of Sakura's door with Granny Tsunade and listened to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura's conversation. I wanted to know what they had done that he laughed so much. I looked at Granny, when she gritted her teeth.

"Finally…", she said and went away.

"Granny Tsunade gets stranger by the day", I mumbled.

I put my ear against the door and listened again…

Why did I have the feeling that I was always the last person to know everything?

_**Note: What comes next is not really related to the story, but I think it is funny to read…so enjoy!**_

_**M= moderator**_

_**K= Kakashi**_

_**S= Sakura**_

_**M: Welcome to our special 'Naruto'-interview! I am glad that you had the time to come here and that you are willing to answer some of your fans' questions.**_

_**K: Sure thing…**_

_**S: For that, we got a day-off in return.**_

_**M: Okay, so I just start with the first question. This one is for you Kakashi: Why do you never take off your mask in the anime?**_

_**K: Well, this is one of the things, which makes the kids keep watching the anime, because they want to see my face.**_

_**M: Hmm…Am I right that you two have read all the fan fictions about you?**_

_**K+S: Yes…*blush***_

_**M: So was there one fan fiction, which described your face in the right way?**_

_**K: It wouldn't be any fun, if I would tell you now *chuckles***_

_**M: Sakura, have you ever seen Kakashi's face?**_

_**S: No,…three years ago, when we -team 7- tried to see it…he only showed us a second mask.**_

_**K: *smiles* Did you really expect I would show you my face in front of millions of spectators?**_

_**S: You are right *sighs***_

_**M: A question for both of you: Is there a fan fiction about you, which you want to come true?**_

_**S: Well…there is a special part in each story that I want to be true…and that's the part with the mask.**_

_**K: But everything else is a taboo for the both of us…especially the bed scenes.**_

_**S: *elbows him* You don't have to tell the details!**_

_**K: *chuckles* Sorry…**_

_**M: What do you do, when there are no missions?**_

_**S: I am in the hospital mostly or reading dome medical books.**_

_**K: Reading.**_

_**M: Oh, that is an interesting question…Kakashi, in the manga you seem to be dead, but is this true? I mean you- the Copy Ninja- dying because of lack of chakra?**_

_**K: Well, I mustn't answer this question…there would be no fun in reading the next chapters, if you already know what happens next.**_

_**M: But Tsunade said to Choji, 'Hurry up and help THEM' Do you want to comment this?**_

_**K:…**_

_**S: *grins***_

_**M: I guess I should continue with the next…and last question for the both of you: If you could add one scene to the manga or the anime…what would it be?**_

_**S: I would add a scene, where only I can see Kakashi's face.**_

_**K: *laughs* Hahaha…same here…then Naruto would stop bugging me too.**_

_**M: Okay, that was it…thanks for coming you two! And I hope I will visit us again…**_

**K+S: Anytime!**


	18. Nosebleed

Kakashi POV

"Finally finished", I sighed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Gai asked me as he caught up with me panting…He was totally out of breath.

We were now at the gates of Konoha after returning from a 3 hours mission…okay, maybe it would have lasted longer if I hadn't rushed like I had. But the day was almost over and there were more important things for me to do. The time for visitors was limited in the hospital.

"I just have other thing to do as well", I explained writing my name on the 'arrival paper' in front of Izumo and Kotetsu who guarded the Konoha entrance in their small hut. Gai did the same and smiled as well as Izumo and Kotetsu.

"What?" I asked not even sure if I wanted to know.

"Come one, Kakashi. After all your little friend did for you, it's clear what's going on between you two", Kotetsu smiled patronizing.

"It's crystal clear that your little Sakura is madly in love with you…otherwise she wouldn't have kissed your dead lips in front of everyone", Izumo had the same expression as Kotetsu. But the thing with the kiss in front of everyone was new to me.

"And since you hurry to the hospital as soon as your missions are over, I think we can say the same thing about you…just admit it…you are in love with her too", Gai was way too happy for my taste. I didn't like the way they tried to make fun of me. So I looked at them seriously and said:

"I never said I wasn't in love with her."

I turned around and walked away leaving them with their mouths dropping to the ground. That gave me satisfaction. Honestly, what I told them just now wasn't a lie. Five days ago, I started to have feelings for Sakura…it was the day when she woke up…since then I always visited her, when I got some free time and that was the case in that moment. My mission was over and I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

I was about to open the door to Sakura's room -of course without knocking first- when I heard a familiar voice from inside. I sighed.

'The three months have to pass by quickly otherwise my wallet will suffer', I thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I heard her soft voice calling my name. I smiled.

I opened the door and went inside closing it behind me. Naruto was sitting in the chair, where I used to sit, when I visited her and Sakura was -as usual- sitting in her bed with her blankets wrapped around her waist.

"Your senses sharpened pretty well", I praised her causing her to blush. She was so adorable, "What I can't say about you, Naruto", I finished and glanced at the blond boy.

"Eh…you know, sensei…my thoughts were somewhere else", he looked in Sakura's direction…but somewhere where he was not supposed to look at. But curious as I was I followed his glance without Sakura noticing us, because she was still looking at her hand in her lap. Now I knew why Naruto was so distracted. Sakura wore a white shirt from the hospital…and well…what she wore under it was quite visible. Then I noticed something warm and liquid running down my mouth. My hand came to my nose and I took it between my thumb and my index finger.

Damn! Nosebleed.

With my other hand, I formed a fist and punched Naruto on top of his head, which caused him to wince and Sakura to look up confused. I looked her in the eyes just for a second and then turned my head away from her and towards the window and pointed at her chest with my hand, which had just punched Naruto.

Sakura POV

Kakashi pointed to my chest with his right hand and told my silently to look down to it. Slowly I lowered my eyes and looked at what he wanted to show me, but what I saw let me scream in embarrassment. Quickly I wrapped the blankets around my whole body and hid myself under them. This was just so embarrassing! And on top of it,…it had to be Kakashi, who told me! Wait…Then Naruto…

The rage was rising inside me. That little perverted brat! He didn't tell me on purpose! He only stared! In just a moment, the embarrassment vanished and it was replaced by pure fury. I came out under the blankets and got out of bed. I could tell that Kakashi was still looking out of the window holding his nose…but the only one who I was interested in now was the scared looking boy in front of me. My intentions must have been quite clear, because he sweated and shivered.

"S-Sakura-chan…this was j-just a j-", he stuttered.

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. JOKE!"

Then I grabbed him and walked to the window, where Kakashi was standing dragging Naruto with me. I opened the window and in the next moment, he was already flying out of here. I closed the window again and put my hands on my hips. He deserved it.

Suddenly I felt something on my shoulders. I looked at Kakashi to see that he had put his vest around me, but he still looked out of the window.

I giggled.

"Kakashi-sensei…your mask is soaked with your blood."

He finally turned his gaze to me…and I could swear I saw him blushing.

"Yeah…I know…but this is your fault", he sighed a little embarrassed.

This was pay back.

"No, Kakashi-sensei…I don't have such a dirty mind as you have", I smiled widely at him.

His visible eye widened and he realized that I used his own words against him now.

This was satisfaction.

I turned around to go to my bed again and lay down. I giggled when I saw Kakashi still standing at the window frozen in his spot. I waved my hand to the end of the bed and signaled him to sit down there. He shook his head a little, walked towards the bed, and sat down, where I told him to.

"So what have you been doing before your nose decided to ruin your mask?" I asked sweetly.

"Very funny, Sakura", he said sarcastically, "well…I did what I always do, when I am not here", he shrugged.

"Reading your book?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled his eye.

"No….I was on a mission."

"What did-", before I could finish I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in", I told the person who had just knocked.

The door opened and Tsunade-sama came in.

"Tsunade-sama", Kakashi, and I greeted simultaneous.

"Kakashi…Sakura", she greeted back.

She walked towards us and stopped next to Kakashi.

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that the tests are finished and that you are healthy…nevertheless I want you to stay a few more days so that you can recover properly", she said in a serious voice.

I sighed, "Can't I recover at home?"

"Don't you like it here?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"No…not when it's me who is pinned to bed", I said honestly.

Kakashi giggled and I smiled at him. Tsunade however didn't seem very happy about it.

"I don't think it's a good idea…you're alone at home and if something happens, then I won't know", she closed her eyes.

I lowered my head and looked at my hands defeated by her argument.

"Sakura could stay with me in my apartment…then she wouldn't be all by herself", Kakashi said matter-of-factly and looked up at Tsunade, when my head shot up at him.

But the Hokage only sighed and grabbed his ear before dragging him along with her like I had done earlier with Naruto.

Tsunade POV

I knew that this would happen…I closed Sakura's door behind me and let go of Kakashi's ear. I turned around to him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you know what you are asking for?" I hissed.

"Yes…why?" He was just so blind.

"You know that Sakura is in love with you…"

"Yes", he didn't get what I was trying to say.

"Now imagine what Sakura must be thinking in this very moment."

He didn't reply but only creased his eyebrows. That idiot! How could Sakura fall for him?

"You suggested that she could stay with you…in your apartment…just the two of you", I hissed again and this time he got it.

"Oh."

"Exactly! And now I am asking you, Kakashi Hatake…Can you resist her?"

I caught him off guard. His eye widened and he stared at me for at least two minutes without answering.

"I…eh…if you…eh…if she…", he stuttered. That was what I was afraid of. He wasn't sure himself. That's why I threatened him, when he admitted that Sakura was in love with him. Either he was sure about what he was going to do or not. I sighed.

"Kakashi, listen to me. I, the fifth Hokage, forbid you to do anything to her, that she doesn't want you to do, as long as she is staying with you", I threatened.

Naruto POV

One hour has passed since Sakura has thrown me out of the window…and now I was stuck in a chimney with my head in it and my feet hanging in the air. Great. And my arms were pinned between my body and the wall of the chimney. This was not good.

"Darling, would you please set the fire-place?" I heard a voice from below.

This was definitely not good!

"Hey you down there, stop this!" I cried as I felt the heat increasing.

"SAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUURAAAAA- CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Girl or no girl…she would pay for this!


	19. Make out session

Kakashi POV

"Are you alright, Sakura?" I asked worried because she hadn't said anything since we left the hospital.

"Yes", she replied contently.

I gave her a piggyback ride to my apartment, but she didn't talk anything…only when I asked her something, she replied but that was it. I wondered if she was nervous or just happy that she was out of the hospital. Maybe even both. I didn't know what to say either, so I just walked down the streets silently until we arrived in front of my apartment.

"Here we go, Sakura…that will be your home for the next few days", I said opening the door. I went inside with Sakura still on my back and walked to the sofa in my living room. There I helped her to get off my back and to sit down. She obeyed without hesitation.

"Wait here for a moment", I told her, but without looking in her face.

First, I closed the front door and then I slipped out of my shoes and went to the bedroom. Then I opened my closet and grabbed a new mask. This was quite embarrassing, because the mask I had on my face now was soaked with blood…and not only because of what happened in the hospital, but also because the whole time I carried Sakura here, I could feel her hot breath against my neck and then it started all over again…fortunately she didn't notice it. So I changed my mask quickly and returned to Sakura, who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Finally a new mask? About time since you soaked it all the way here again", she smiled widely at me…and I just opened my mouth and stared at her. Okay I thought she hadn't noticed it. Damn!

I shifted uncomfortably from my left leg to my right one and put my hands in my pockets. I couldn't believe it…a few days before I was the one who teased her until she blushed and now she was the one who scored time after time!

"Well…I think I should show you everything now", I said trying to put on a poker face.

"Even your poker face doesn't help you covering your blush, Kakashi," she laughed quietly.

At least I was trying. Okay since she was going all the way, there was no point in holding back…I smiled devilishly. Her eyes widened a bit, as she watched my every single move, when I approached her. I put my left hand on the side of her head against the sofa and with the other one I touched her bare leg slightly and traced slowly up and down hardly touching her, but enough to get a reaction from her. She gasped and I smiled at her.

"You should taste your own medicine once in a while, Sakura", I whispered in her ear with the most tempting voice I could manage.

I let my masked mouth wander from under her ear to her neck, but I wasn't touching her…just enough to let her feel my hot breath against her. My hand was now wandering from her bare shoulder down to her own hand…leaving Goosebumps all the way. I smirked under my mask, as a soft moan escaped her mouth. All of a sudden, she covered her mouth with her free hand and shut her eyes tightly.

'This is not finished yet, sweetie', I thought.

Softly I removed her hand from her mouth and let my mouth trace again from her neck over her chin to her lips, but I still didn't touch her. There was barely one centimeter left between our lips…then I whispered again with my tempting voice.

"Don't hold back, Sakura…just let go", as I said that she opened her eyes, which were full of the emotion I wanted her to show.

Lust and love…she was pleading with her eyes that I should continue, but this was where the border had started, which I was not allowed to cross…so I smirked, when she closed her eyes again and moved a bit forward to make sure that she got her kiss. However, I pulled back. And Sakura snapped out of it and opened her eyes at once, when the warmth was gone.

"Unsatisfactory, isn't it?" I was still smirking under my mask seeing her face redden.

She looked at me and then to the sofa. Her face was on fire like I remembered it from the hospital. I loved her for that. She was so easy to tease.

"Yes it is", she whispered disappointed.

Maybe I went a little too far. But it was worth it as long as I could see her like this. But hearing her voice made me feel a little guilty. But only a little bit. Of course, I would have loved to continue, but on the one hand, I was worried that I had pushed her too much and on the other hand, I remembered Tsunade's words too well.

"Sorry, Sakura…maybe I shouldn't have gone this far", I apologized standing in front of her like I had before.

"Don't worry, I should have guessed that you would pull back sooner or later", she smiled weakly…not at all convincing.

I stood up and softly pulled her with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Showing you everything", I laughed quietly at her voice. She is just so…innocent.

"Okay…you already know the living room", I continued, as I walked from the living room to the kitchen, which was next to it, "Here is the kitchen…feel free to help yourself, if you are hungry or thirsty, when I am not at home."

She nodded whenever I told her something and showed her everything.

"Last but not least…that's my bedroom. You can also put your clothes in the closet and you don't have to hesitate to come here in the morning", she looked at me wide eyed and I couldn't help to chuckle, "because I am out of the house by 6 a.m. every day because of my missions." She blushed again.

I wanted to return to the living room with her, but suddenly she grabbed my sleeve and stopped me. I looked down at her wondering what she wanted.

Sakura POV

"I-eh…I really…", I stuttered not sure how to ask him for what I want. For a second I looked to his bed and then to him again. Because he caught my glance to the bed, he knew immediately what was going on. He panicked a little bit.

"Sakura, look, I am sorry for what I have done before, but I- I mean…we can't-", I didn't let him finish the sentence.

"'_Thank you, Sakura. For saving my life. I will never forget about it and I will surely repay you for that.' _That's what you said some time ago…and now I want my repayment…please, Kakashi", I even begged him…how miserable I felt.

"Sakura…please I wanted to give you anything, really, but I am not able to give you what you are asking me for now", he groaned slightly without a try of resistance. I was sure I could have convinced him -in the meaning of me pushing him to bed and just take what I want…Mental slap. I couldn't believe what I had thought…! Normally the guy raped the girl, but just now, I was thinking of it…This was only his fault!

"Why not?" I asked ashamed of my thoughts.

"…" He didn't answer.

"What did Tsunade-sama tell you in the hospital?" I asked more firmly now.

"Well…she said something like this: 'I, the fifth Hokage, forbid you to do anything to her, that she doesn't want you to do, as long as she is staying with you'…that's what she told me and I am fully aware of the consequences, if I don't follow her orders", he watched me with a serious look.

But I just giggled.

"That's not funny, Sakura…I am trying everything to resist you- and believe me, when I say that it is not easy!- and you are just laughing at me."

"Kakashi, I am not laughing at you…it's just…well…she doesn't want you to do anything to me what I _don't_ want you to do."

He froze understanding the irony in the sentence and in our situation now. Because he only stared at me, I moved closer and started to undo his forehead protector behind his head. Then I removed it revealing a red focused Sharinggan.

"And now tell me, Kakashi…do you see any sign that I don't want this?" I whispered in his ear like he did earlier.

"Sakura", he groaned, but this time it was a relieved groan, because he wasn't disobeying the Hokage's instruction.

He picked me up and walked towards the bed with me in his arms. Slowly he laid me down and crawled on top of me. With his right hand, he touched my lips lightly.

"Sakura, we don't have to do this…I don't want to hurt you", he looked at me worried that a light touch could crash me. I put a hand on his cheek.

"You won't hurt me", I whispered and removed his mask.

I closed my eyes, as he lowered himself to kiss me trailing up and down my arm with his right hand. His weight was now on his left arm and his legs. It felt like flames was coming out his hands because everywhere he touched me I was on fire. While we were kissing, I reached for his vest and started to undo it. I didn't know what exactly I was supposed to do and so I thought it was best, when we get rid of our clothes first. We parted panting and he removed the vest I had undone. His hands wandered to my chest and did the same what I had done before with his vest. I stiffened. And he stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No…it is just…embarrassing…," I blushed.

His look softened and then he whispered in my ear while he kept on where he left off.

"I love you."

I relaxed a little bit. It was amazing what this sentence could do.

"I love you too", I whispered back.

I sat up and he moved back a little, so that I could remove my shirt. Kakashi leaned forward again and showered me with hot, wet kisses on my shoulder, when he opened my bra and removed it too. Embarrassed I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Of course, Kakashi noticed it and hugged me tightly.

"If you don't want me to see, I won't look", he whispered again.

I shivered. How could he have such power over me? The embarrassment was gone.

His soft words made me a lot more comfortable with my current position.

"Look at me Kakashi", I whispered.

Slowly he leaned back again and looked at me like I wanted him to. My glance wandered to the side and I blushed removing my arms from my chest. Then he turned my head to him and kissed me once again. With that, he laid me down and was on top of me. I felt dizzy…this kiss was different…Kakashi was more firmly now almost like he was asking for permission to do the next move.

"Take off your shirt," I panted against his mouth. He smirked.

"You can't wait, can you?" He asked.

"I can wait, but I don't want to…", I still panted.

With a fast movement, he was out of his shirt and his pants, so that he only wore his boxers. Then he leaned into another kiss and said:

"Me neither."

His hands reached for my skirt…slowly he left my lips and went on kissing me down my throat, breasts and stomach. Then he pulled off the skirt and threw it to the ground. When he started to pull off my panties, I closed my eyes tightly. I knew what would be coming next and I was a bit scared.

"I'll be gentle, Sakura", he mumbled.

I was completely naked now. And I waited for him to-

"Ah", a moan escaped my mouth, as I felt his hand massaging me in the most sensitive spot. He started with slow and soft circles that he trialed around it. But even that was enough to drive me crazy. That I didn't expect at all.

With each moan, he got faster and faster. If that went on, I would lose my mind. It felt so good.

"Kakashi", I moaned his name.

Then his movements slowed down and he kissed me like he never had done before, but he never stopped his actions between my legs. He was driving me over the edge. All of a sudden, I felt two of his fingers entering me. I was too distracted with the kiss to notice that he stopped his hand for a second. I opened my mouth in mid-kiss and moaned. It must have been some kind of signal to Kakashi because he then started to pull them out again. Maybe he thought that he had hurt me. I was just about to protest, when he suddenly pushed them back in.

Oh my god! This felt like heaven…He repeated this move over and over again and with each thrust of his fingers I could feel the heat increasing from inside. I grabbed the blankets underneath me and closed my eyes tightly. My mind was focused on what Kakashi was doing to me. My mind went blank and I only felt this incredible sensation.

"Kakashi…I-AHH!" I screamed in pleasure, when my inner walls contracted heavily around his fingers. The waves of my climax were so intensive that I couldn't stop moaning and screaming all at once. Thankfully, Kakashi had stopped his movements, when he noticed the contractions.

"How was that?" He asked with his hottest voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Panting I whispered, "Can you do it again?"

He smiled softly.

"I will make you feel much better, Sakura", his kisses started again and he pulled out his fingers, which caused me to moan again. Finally, the last wave of this pleasure subsided and I concentrated on kissing him. But he pulled back too early. I watched him removing his boxers and climbing on top of me again.

"I'll be gentle, I promise"

I nodded, before I felt something sliding up and down my clit. He wanted to tease me. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was just like before, when he plunged his fingers inside me.

"Aah", this felt so different, but also so much better. He was completely inside me and I enjoyed the feeling he gave me. He touched me in a wonderful place deep inside me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked like he did before.

I smiled, "No…it feels so good, Kakashi."

He smiled back and pulled himself out half way and with a quick hard thrust, he buried himself deep inside again.

"Oh God, Kakashi!" I cried in pleasure.

"Feels good, huh?"

His thrusts made me moan each time and they built up the heat. I had never imagined that it would feel so incredible. I crossed my legs behind Kakashi and wanted him to thrust into me faster and harder. I just had the urge to feel him more than I already did. Without hesitation, he obeyed and got faster. Faster. Harder. A wonderful combination.

"Let me make you feel even better", Kakashi said and suddenly uncrossed my legs and put them on his shoulders. He pushed himself in. And I moaned louder than before. He was now so much deeper. His thrusts started again and with each of them, he hit the special spot inside me, which sent a more intensive pleasure through my body.

"Sakura, I am close", he warned me and leaned forward to kiss me again. This little movement was enough. His member slid a bit deeper inside and hit the wall, which caused my climax to overwhelm me. Kakashi felt the contraction around him and moaned … then one last thrust of him and I felt him releasing himself inside me. His pumping stopped and he slowly put my legs off his shoulders kissing them before he laid them on the bed. Then he collapsed next to me and pulled with him. We were both out of breath. Because my head was on Kakashi's chest, I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating as fast as mine.

"Kakashi"

"Hmm?"

"This was amazing."

"I know", he kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Sakura"

I smiled, "I love you, too."

It was in the middle of the night. I was lying in Kakashi's bed and was watching him sleeping deeply. He had wrapped his arms around me and had pulled me as close as possible to him. It was strange, but I wasn't nervous before we….well, you can imagine what happened…and now I was too nervous to fall asleep, because I had no idea what I should say to him once he woke up…so I just lay there watching him. He looked so … wow- I mean I didn't quite imagine him with a face like he had. He was really good-looking.

.

.

.

It was morning. And somehow -after Kakashi turned around during sleep- I ended up flat on my stomach watching the digital clock. Now it was 8.06 and I was sure that Kakashi was about to wake up every moment…and I was still so nervous.

Then I felt the bed moving a bit under Kakashi's weight, as he turned around again. My heart jumped around in my chest…but all of a sudden, I felt Kakashi's mouth and nose wandering from between my shoulder blades to my neck pushing my hair out of the way. I shivered.

"Good morning", he said.

"Good morning", I whispered sheepishly.

"Why are you blushing, Sakura?"

Ugh. I could feel and hear the smirk in his voice.

"I am not", I tried to sound convincing, but I failed.

"Come on, Sakura…don't be so shy…after what happened a few hours ago, you should know that I don't bite", he chuckled.

Pervert!

"Sorry, that I didn't do much last night", I whispered again.

He stopped in his tracks.

"This is why you act that way now?" He asked laughing.

"That's not funny", I told him covering my face in the pillow.

"Sakura, this was your first time…it would have been strange if you had took control", he told me with his happy voice, "But if you want we can practice on that", he left a trail of kisses on her back.

"You want to do it again?" I asked not believing what he had said. Especially after my passive role yesterday.

I was relieved now…and happy that he still wanted to do it with me. I smiled and turned my face to the side again to look at the clock…I was so tired.

Kakashi POV

"You want to do it again?" She asked me with some kind of disbelief in her voice.

I chuckled but continued to kiss her all the way down from her neck to her back. Then I lifted myself from the bed and I was kneeling above her, before I lowered myself again.

"You know, I have already started", I said and I was just about to continue where we had stopped yesterday…but then I realized something.

"Sakura?" I asked.

She didn't reply and so I looked up.

"You are kidding, aren't you? You can't just fall asleep, when I…*piep* and already fully *piep*." (Not suitable for children under 18 years)

I let my forehead rest between her shoulder blades not believing that she'd fallen asleep during our make out session…but maybe it was just a make out session for me.

I sighed.


	20. Finally

Sakura POV

"Come on, Kakashi…I have already apologized for falling asleep", I groaned, when we sat at the table in the kitchen, while we were having dinner. Kakashi hasn't talked to me since I woke up a few hours ago.

First, I hadn't worried about it, but as he had kept on being silent and not even looking at me, I had wondered what I had done to him. Of course I had only remembered his kisses before I had fallen asleep and then it had hit me…he was acting this way because I had missed his morning make out.

"I am really sorry, Kakashi", of course he wouldn't answer to that.

I felt very bad about what had happened. And he only helped my guilt increasing very fast. I looked at him and asked:

"What can I do, so that you will talk to me again?"

He sighed, however that was all he did. He didn't look up from his book he was reading while eating. I sighed too because of his reaction. I expected him to glance at me.

"You know that this is ridiculous…okay, so I fell asleep, so what?" I was about to get angry. I mean, what is so bad about falling asleep? Maybe the time was not wisely chosen…but still! I was freaking tired after our 'active night' and then not sleeping until morning!

"So what?" He hissed putting his book on the table next to his plate.

My eyes went wide, as he finally glanced at me -even if he was mad- and talked to me again. So I smiled widely. That confused him.

"What?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

"You talk to me again…after hours of silence", I grinned.

"Sakura, you don't have the slightest idea how… humiliating this was", he mumbled closing his eyes.

Maybe I hurt his feelings…This was a rare sight…to see Kakashi this offended. I smiled getting up from my chair and walked to him. I leaned down to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Because I didn't close my eyes, I saw him opening his ones again and staring at me surprised. As soon as we parted, I whispered:

"Kakashi, I only fell asleep because I couldn't sleep in the night…I was too nervous and excited. It was not your fault…I am sure that if I had a good sleep before, then you would have seduced me all along again…so please, don't be mad at me."

A small smile appeared on his face. Slowly he pulled me to him until I sat on his lap snuggling against his chest.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't want you to feel bad…I guess it was just that my pride was offended", he said with his soft voice kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize anymore", he hugged me more tightly.

I lifted my head a bit and started to kiss him again. More than willing he took the opportunity and kissed me back. A sweet and passionate kiss. The heat increased all of a sudden and I felt the urge to touch him more than we already did. So I began to undo his vest and I felt his smile on my lips. I had to smile, too.

Kakashi POV

She really was cute. As I felt her undoing my vest, I just had to smile. Slowly I grabbed her hand. Suddenly the kiss stopped. I opened my eyes and so did she.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked worryingly.

I chuckled.

"No. But I have to go on a mission in a couple of minutes."

"Oh", was all she could say.

She put her cheek on my chest and was silent for a moment, then she said:

"How long will you be gone?"

I knew that she worried because this was my first mission after … the incident. I let my hand trail up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's just a small mission", I said softly.

"Please be careful, Kakashi", I knew this kind of voice.

I leaned back a bit, so that I could see her better…

"Don't cry, Sakura. I will come back, I promise", I wiped away her tears.

She nodded weakly.

"Okay, then I think I should head out…the sooner I leave, the sooner I will be back", I smiled down at her.

Fortunately, I was a good liar.

Sakura POV

Two days have passed since Kakashi had left for a mission. I wondered what kind of mission that was. Shaking my head a bit, I tried to think of something else. When I thought of Kakashi, it seemed like time didn't pass by at all. That way I got more nervous by the minute. I felt like I was going crazy in here. Though Kakashi's apartment was nice, it was still his apartment. And in order to make time pass by more quickly I mustn't think of him. But that was a little difficult in here. So I decided to take a walk and visit Tsunade-sama. Maybe I could help her with the paper work.

As I arrived at the Hokage Manson, I knocked on her door waiting for an answer.

"Enter", I heard her say.

I opened the door and walked in. As soon as she saw me, her mood seemed to increase. No wonder she had been in a bad mood before. With all these documents and papers lying around.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama", I greeted her.

"Sakura, how are you?" She asked happy that I showed up. I was sure that I was the excuse that she didn't have to work anymore.

"I am fine…never felt any better." Wrong. There had been a night -not so long ago- when I had felt a lot better.

"Before I forget it, Tsunade-sama…which mission did you give, Kakashi?"

Her smile vanished and she looked at me confused.

"What mission? I haven't given him any mission since he left the hospital with you, so that he could take care of you", she told me.

"No, he told me that he had a mission…", I laughed nervously trying to remind her of that.

"Sakura, I didn't give him any missions."

"But he left two days ago", my breath was heavier.

"He left?"

I nodded feeling like in trance.

With a fast movement, Tsunade was coming towards me and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Did he say, where he was going to?" She asked firmly.

I shook my head.

Kakashi left without permission. I knew exactly what that meant.

"Yamato", Tsunade called.

In that moment, Yamato appeared in the office in his ANBU clothes. I was sure he eavesdropped.

"When should we head out?" He asked.

My head shot up looking at his mask, which covered his face. So Tsunade would send an Anbu team after Kakashi. My heart raced.

"You'll head out in five minutes", she ordered.

Yamato nodded.

"Wait! Take me with you", I begged.

Yamato and Tsunade looked at me and then Yamato answered:

"That's too dangerous, Sakura."

"I don't care! If Kakashi is…wounded he'll need medical treatment", I said.

Tsunade sighed.

"She's right…okay, Sakura…be ready in five minutes", she ordered.

I nodded and ran out of the office to Kakashi's apartment in order to change into my ninja clothes. I opened the front door and ran to the bedroom. I was shocked, when I saw something sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Sakura", he greeted me calmly.

"Pakkun!" I gasped.

"How is Kakashi? Where is he? Is he alive?" I shouted.

"Calm down…that's why I am here. His condition is not very good and if we don't hurry he won't make it back alive, but for now he is alive", he reported, "but I will tell you the rest on the way to him."

I nodded and followed him, as he jumped out of the window, I had left open before. We were running at top speed and Pakkun told me what had happened. I was shocked, when I heard that Kakashi had sent Pakkun to find Pain from Akatsuki and then had followed him himself. But I was relieved, when I heard that the Copy Ninja had made it and had killed him before he had been killed.

"Why did Kakashi follow him in the first place?" I asked Pakkun.

"He was afraid that Akatsuki would show up in Konoha again and so he decided to hunt the most dangerous guy and kill him…We are here", he said all of a sudden.

We slowed down and I followed him again, when he leaded me into the forest. Then I saw him. Kakashi was leaning against a trunk panting.

"Kakashi!" I ran towards him and fell on my knees in front of him.

"Hey, Sakura…sorry that it took so long", he coughed blood. I could even see it through his mask. That was not a good sign.

"Don't worry about that…I am happy that you are alive", I said matter of factly searching injuries on his body. While I was healing him, the panting became less fast than before.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Kakashi?" I asked worried.

"No, but I am afraid that I won't be able to walk back", he smiled up at me.

I sighed in relief.

"You scared us, Kakashi", I tried to be angry, but I was too relieved that he was alive.

"Us?"

"Yes…Me…and Yamato…and Tsunade-sama", I mumbled.

"You told Tsunade-sama?" I could hear that he was afraid. I would be afraid too, if I was in his shoes. He sighed.

"You know that I will be punished for that, don't you?"

"That deserves you right…I was dead worried", I glanced at him.

"But I knew you would come and rescue me, Sakura", he grinned.

I reached for his mask and pulled it down putting my lips on top of his like I did two days ago. He was alive. I would have cried tears of joy, if I hadn't been busy now. When we parted, I looked him deep in the eyes -he still grinned at me.

"No sex for the next month", I informed him seriously.

His grin vanished and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"But- but…Sakura!"

When we arrived at the gates of Konoha, everybody was already waiting for us. Pakkun had returned here to inform the Hokage of what had happened. So it was not really surprising me what we saw. I had Kakashi on my back -though at first he protested, but as I told him he could also rest in the forest he obeyed me- and we approached Tsunade-sama. Her glance was murderous.

"Eh…Hi?" I said.

"HI?" She shouted.

"That was the wrong beginning, Sakura", Kakashi whispered in my ear, as he stood on his own feet again, but had an arm around my shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't think that you- of all people- would go against the rules!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You could have been killed!" Yamato said angry.

"You should have been more considerate!" Gai said pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"And you, forehead! Don't just disappear and go save him on your own!" Ino shouted glaring at me.

"This could have ended in a very bad way!" Kiba said.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay! We got it! But nothing bad happened! Kakashi is alive and we are back! So would you please stop shouting at us!" I hissed.

Everybody sighed. Except Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama, I will take the punishment without complaining, but please leave Sakura out. She has nothing to do with this", Kakashi said calmly.

"No, if Kakashi is punished, then I want the same punishment!" I told her.

She still glared at us and then closed her eyes.

"Alright…I will punish you two equally. So the both of you have to write a detailed report what exactly happened. You have time till tomorrow", she said and walked away without another word. We were stunned about her 'punishment', but we obeyed.

At least she didn't kick us out of Konoha.

"Do you want to go to hospital?" I asked Kakashi whom I was still supporting, so that he could walk.

His grimace told me everything.

"I thought so," I chuckled.

"Let's go home", he whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

We were sitting at the table in Kakashi's kitchen…and we were doing our work…

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He stopped writing and looked up at me.

He saw that my paper was still empty.

"How detailed do you think this report must be?" I asked not sure where I should start.

"Just start at the beginning and then write what happened", he smiled.

"Thanks", I smiled back.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"It depends on what I said," I chuckled.

"You know…you said something like: 'No sex for the next month'", he mumbled staring at his paper.

I laughed.

"I'll reconsider it."

"Then you should get to writing…the sooner we are finished, the sooner we can start with other things", he grinned again.

I shook my head in disbelief about his self-confidence. But that was exactly why I loved him that much. We would never be separated again. I just knew it.

_Just start at the beginning._

I took my pen and started my report:

_Konoha was a ruin by now. All houses were destroyed and bodies were lying everywhere. I was shocked by what I saw._

**The END**

_This was it, guys! Another fan fiction is finished and I hope you enjoyed it^^_

_By the way: maybe you noticed that Sakura's report is the story itself ;) _

_In order to end it properly: Here is another interview with our heroes^^_

**Interview:**

_**M: Hello, everyone out there! I am pleased to greet three great ninjas here…two of them have been here before…and the third is no one other than the hero of the series 'Naruto'! Welcome, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto!**_

_**K: Yo.**_

_**S: Hello.**_

_**N: I am the hero, believe it!**_

_**S: *punches Naruto***_

_**N: Ouch.**_

_**M: Hahaha…well, thanks for coming again.**_

_**K: You're welcome.**_

_**M: I think I just start with the questions of your fans…so the first question goes to Kakashi…Have you ever fallen in love?**_

_**K: *chuckles* of course…**_

_**S+N: *pay more attention***_

_**M: Really? Do we know the person?**_

_**K: Yes…*takes something out of his pocket* My first love is this…*holds his Icha Icha book up***_

_**N+S: *fall off their chair***_

_**M:…Hahaha….who would have thought that? Okay, the next question is for Naruto…Do you think you can handle the Akatsuki?**_

_**N: Hell yes! I wouldn't be the awesome, strongest and most intelligent ninja of Konoha, if I don't kick their asses, believe it!**_

_**M: *chuckles* Alright, so don't disappoint us…we are counting on you. So Sakura, there is an interesting question for you: After what Sasuke did…the attempt to crush Konoha…do you still want him to come back?**_

_**S: Well, up until now, it is not sure if it was Sasuke, who ordered Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, so it would be wrong to judge him before we certainly know that is was him.**_

_**M: That's a wise answer. *nods* Kakashi, one of your fans wants to know, why you wear that mask…**_

_**K: *smiles* Secret.**_

_**M: And when did you start wearing that mask?**_

_**K: A long time ago…*smiles***_

_**N: *sigh* I am sure he wears that mask because there is something wrong with his face.**_

_**M: What leads me to the next question…Do you really think Kakashi has buckteeth, Naruto?**_

_**N: Something like that…why would he wear a mask, when he hadn't buckteeth or fish lips?**_

_**M: But don't you think that something like that -like you imagined it- would be visible through his mask?**_

_**N:…ugh…well…**_

_**K: *chuckles***_

_**N: But there must be something wrong! **_

_**K: Keep guessing, Naruto because I won't show you.**_

_**S: Be careful, Sensei, otherwise you'll lose that mask faster than you can imagine.**_

_**N: Yes, believe it!**_

_**K: I'll be careful…**_

_**M: Okay so that was it again….thank you for coming…and I hope we'll see each other again sometime…**_

_**K+N+S: Bye.**_


End file.
